


Breeding Bitch

by humble_beginnings



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Breeding, Claws, Clone Sex, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Fenrir - Freeform, Fetish, Fingering, Furry, Illusions, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loki - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Oestrus, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rimming, Scratching, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spitroasting, Tying, Vaginal Sex, dom/sub themes, servant - Freeform, tit glazing, wolf - Freeform, wolf fenrir, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Ragnarok, where Asgard is destroyed and rebuilt on earth, Loki and Fenrir are banished to a small island off the United Kingdom, where they may do as they please if they do not interfere with the rest of the world. Loki has chosen this rather than rule Asgard with Thor and has been allowed to hire two thousand residents (they received a handsome payment and continue to be paid well to stay), a mixture of Asgardian and Midgardian.<br/>Anthea was one of those who chose to stay because she needs the money to support her younger sister. She took a job as a servant in the castle where Loki has taken up residence but has only seen him up close a handful of times. As his frustration with life on Midgard increases many of the residents have become fearful and stay away from Loki as much as possible. He has taken the occasional companion but they rarely last and are often granted passage off the island a short time later with commensurate compensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_Cobra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a short one shot that has taken on a life of its own. I'm posting what I hope is close to a complete enough fic, but the story for these three is nowhere near finished.  
> Posting now because the original idea was a birthday gift for the amazing Mistress_Cobra and if I kept writing it would take another three months! I will fill in the gaps as soon as I can, in the meantime I hope it's OK. This is my first foray into knotting/tying and anything furry so I hope to god I've got it right.   
> Feedback is welcome as always!  
> Please please please check the tags before reading, this is not like my others!

After the events of Ragnarok, where Asgard is destroyed and rebuilt on earth, Loki and Fenrir are banished to a small island off the United Kingdom, where they may do as they please if they do not interfere with the rest of the world. Loki has chosen this rather than rule Asgard with Thor and has been allowed to hire two thousand residents (they received a handsome payment and continue to be paid well to stay), a mixture of Asgardian and Midgardian.  
Anthea was one of those who chose to stay because she needs the money to support her younger sister. She took a job as a servant in the castle where Loki has taken up residence but has only seen him up close a handful of times. As his frustration with life on Midgard increases many of the residents have become fearful and stay away from Loki as much as possible. He has taken the occasional companion but they rarely last and are often granted passage off the island a short time later with commensurate compensation.

One day all of the female servants are called to the ballroom.

The Stewardess, Victoria, addresses all of the housekeeping staff. 

“Our generous Master is in search of a woman. I am not privy to the details, but today you will undergo a medical examination followed by an audience with Loki himself. I suggest ensuring you are well presented, answer all questions honestly, and do not disrespect him. You have one hour to clean up and make sure you are fit for inspection. Dismissed.”

Anthea returns to the small room she shares with Lydia and combs out her long hair to re-work the loose braid into a tighter one and re-touch her makeup.

“What d’ya think this is about?” Lydia asks as she closes the door.

“I don’t know, but it sounds like he’s looking for a new companion.”

“You think the medical is because he broke the last one?”

Thea watches her brown eyes almost pop out of her head, her mouth agape so far she’s concerned she might dislocate her jaw. The sight is almost comical, and she has to suppress her own nervous chuckle at the thought. 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

“I doubt it. Whoever is chosen will be beautiful, one of those tall flexible ones if you get my drift. And we’ll probably not see her again to ask what happened.”

“Why am I bothering with this?” She sets down her makeup brush on the dresser. “We all know I’m not his lordship’s type.” To punctuate her point she slaps the side of her curved arse and wiggles her wide hips. “About the only thing I’ve got in my favour is big boobs.”

“And the waist he could snap like a twig. He likes those.”

“He likes that to be the widest point, Lyd. He ain’t gonna choose me.”

“Good. We’re both safe, then.”

* * *

 

“Anthea,” Victoria calls from her clipboard. “You’re next.”

She’s introduced to a doctor by the name of Harriet and asked to remove her clothes and put on a gown.

“Are you generally well?” Doctor Harriet asks.

“Yes. Can I ask what this is about?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you. I’m just doing what I’ve been hired to do, I don’t have any more information than you do.”

“Oh. Well, yes. I don’t really ever get sick.”

“Do you have any children or have you ever been pregnant?”

Thea laughs. “No. Definitely not.”

“Are you a virgin, Anthea?”

“Is that relevant?”

“I need to do an internal examination. So yes.”

“Oh... um. Yes,” she says quietly.

“All right. Any family history I should know about? Did your mother experience a lot of miscarriages or difficulty conceiving?”

“Not that I know of. Actually my younger sister was an accident conceived late in life, so I doubt it.”

“Great. OK. I need to take some blood, and I’ll need a urine sample. I’ll weigh and measure you and then I need to conduct a quick internal exam. It might be uncomfortable but it shouldn’t hurt.”

Half an hour later Thea waits patiently in the ballroom once more. She smooths down the navy skirt of her uniform and crosses her knees, tapping her toes in their peep toe wedges. When her stomach is starting to rumble Victoria finally emerges with her clipboard again and stands in front of them. 

“Thank you for your time today ladies, I know we’ve kept you waiting. For the next round we only need a handful of you, the remainder should get on with your duties. If I call your name you will remain seated until the others are out of the room.”

Lydia shoots Thea a look and they both wait for the list of names to be done so they can go.

“... and Anthea.”

Her head snaps up and she looks to Lydia for reassurance that she heard correctly. 

“Whatever happened in there you obviously made an impression,” she says with a smile. “I’ll see you in a while I guess. Good luck doesn’t seem the right thing to say, but… good luck?”

Thea nods and her friend leaves the ballroom last, closing the door behind her.

“You will be meeting with Loki in a few moments, as a group. From there he may choose to discuss an opportunity with you in private. Please follow me.”

Very few people have seen the inside of Loki’s wing of the castle, let alone been into his private reception room. Anthea feels honoured, if a little intimidated. The brewing doom in the pit of her stomach tells her she might be part of some fancy human sacrifice to resurrect Asgard, and this doesn’t make her feel honoured at all.

Loki enters with the sort of flourish she expects from a god, having never met one before. With his jet black hair swept back from his chiseled face he scarcely needs either his domineering height or the intimidating creak of leather as he walks to command attention. His expression is eager, almost hungry, as he looks at the four of them in turn. Anthea feels his green eyes pierce her when they meet hers and sees a reaction she can’t name in his features before he recomposes himself.

“Anthea,” he says, her name tumbling from his tongue like an independent command. “Stay. The rest of you leave.”

She swallows and suddenly fails to recall the correct protocols. 

_ Do I sit? Kneel? Bow? May I speak? May I meet his eyes or must I look down until spoken to? Are there protocols for having your sexual organs examined like some sort of breeding bitch and then being summoned to the private chamber of a god for who knows what? _

“May I call you Thea, as your friends do?”

“Pardon?” She averts her eyes from his, not out of respect but discomfort. “My lord. I am sorry.”

“Please do not be nervous. I have not summoned you to harm you, nor do you need to kneel or bow,” a low chuckle echoes in the large room. “You may meet my eyes and you may speak freely as long as you are respectful.”

_ What in the… can he? _

“Yes, child. I can read your mind. Flashes, snippets, the louder parts of it. And yes, to me you are a child. You have much to learn of my world, and given your ridiculously short life to me you are still a child.”

“Yes, of course you may call me Thea.”

“Please sit, Thea.” He gestures to an ornate chair covered in velvety green fabric. “I expect you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I have a close friend here in the castle. He has a rather unique predicament I think you can help with, but first you will require some… familiarisation. Should you accept my proposal -- and I must emphasise you are under no obligation to do so -- you will submit only to me until until I say otherwise.”

“Are you requiring a…” Thea gulps, not wanting to be misunderstood. “Companion?”

“Of sorts, yes. I know you are unfamiliar with some aspects of this sort of undertaking. I require a young woman who is willing to learn, and to trust.”

“Someone with no experience.”

“Not necessarily. I want you to know I did not choose you simply for your virginity. I chose you for your heart, for your body, and your desire to serve. My guess is that initially you will do as I say because you so desperately want the reward when this is over -- and it will be substantial, you will be the highest paid employee here --  but at some point you will find much greater pleasure than monetary compensation.”

She shifts uncomfortably on her chair. 

“Would you like some tea?”

“Uh, yes. Please.”

When she stands to fetch it he gestures for her to sit down. “You don’t do that anymore, you are my very personal servant and you do only what I ask of you. Understand?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I will go easy on you for 48 hours,” he says while he pours from a delicate gold teapot. “That is all the time you have to surrender yourself to me. After that, if you step out of line you will be punished.”

“I… oh. I’m not sure what you mean by-”

“You will. And you can always end our arrangement if you are unhappy.”

“All right. What exactly do I need to do?”

“What you need to know right now, is that tonight you will permit me to touch you. Clothed, to begin. I won’t do anything you dislike and you can stop me at any time. I will not injure you, I will not hurt you without reason. And by that I mean I won’t hurt you without pleasure. Your pleasure.”

_ God what am I in for? _ Thea’s face burns hot and she knows it must be red as a beetroot.

“You may share my bed if you like, if not there is a room available as long as you want it. You will need rest so sleep wherever you are most comfortable. When you are under my instruction you will address me as master or sir, that is your choice.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Only in the bedroom, Thea. The rest of the time you are my… friend, I suppose. Companion if you like. What I will be asking of you is not simply for my enjoyment or yours, I am preparing you for a higher purpose.”

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow.

“I can not share that with you. Not yet. Your belongings will be brought to my chambers shortly, there is a dressing room waiting for you. We eat at six, then you may bathe and prepare for our evening together. All right?”

_ None of this is even remotely all right. I think you’ve just talked me into being your personal whore and for some stupid reason I’ve not only accepted, I’m a little excited by the idea. _

He nods and smiles, standing and bowing his head toward her. “If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to before dinner. Please make yourself at home.”

_ I have got to stop thinking so loudly! _


	2. The Terms

Thea sits in a large winged chair in the corner of Loki’s bedchamber, wearing a pair of beautifully soft and thin cotton pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt supplied for her. The deep green seems to bring out her blue eyes and she has loosened her braid again to align with the relaxed feel of her clothing.

_ As if that -- or anything -- could relax me right now. _

When Loki enters she immediately averts her eyes -- he wears similar if not identical pants but his torso is bare. Even from her quick glance she is shocked at his muscled form, having always assumed he was lean and thin. A low chuckle comes from the bed.

“You are allowed to look at me, Thea. You are even allowed to enjoy it. Come.” She stands and lets her eyes rest on his for a moment, moving them down over his strong shoulders and chest to his contoured abs.

When she is in front of him she stops and looks back to his eyes, noticing for the first time the way he looks at her. He puts his hands firm on her shoulders, running them down over her arms and back up, his fingers dancing over her neck and throat before finding her jaw, her cheeks, her lips. 

“Have you been kissed before, Thea?”

“Yes, sir. But not for a long time.”

His tongue flicks out to wet his lips, his eyes on her mouth. “Let’s correct that, shall we?.”

Without waiting for an answer he touches his lips softly to hers and she almost gasps at his gentle treatment. They linger for a few seconds and she presses back against him before he pulls back and leaves her blushing.

Loki’s large hands and long fingers splay out on her waist, covering such an area that she’s certain he could wrap them around her if he tried. Instead he grazes them down over her hips, a soft breath issuing from his lips as he feels their significant curve down to her arse and thighs. On their return journey he brushes the sides of her breasts and she feels every nerve ending suddenly come alive like an electric current. 

“You have a deliciously feminine physique,” he says, licking his lips again. “Do not for a second think I would prefer one of those hungry-looking waifs they keep sending me.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You are also a fast learner, Thea. I think we can skip forward a little, if you’d care to lie down.”

She hesitates. “Do I have a choice, sir?”

His hands are gripping her shoulders so fast she startles, and he bends his neck slightly to level with her eyes.

“Thea, hear me well because this is of the utmost importance. You always have a choice. If you say stop, I will listen. Do not fear me, and do not think I will punish you for speaking up. If you are uncomfortable, say so. You can always say no, and you can always change your mind after you say yes. Understand?”

“Yes. Sir.” His stare burns into her but something stops her from looking away. “I’d like to lie with you.”

He smiles with surprising reassurance and tugs back the covers and without a second thought Thea lays her head on the pillow, facing the dark ceiling. Loki props himself on one elbow and looks down upon her, his hand trailing down the middle from her throat. She tenses when he passes between her breasts, her breath hitching in her throat as he continues down, down over her navel, over the waistband over her pants, to the apex of her thighs. He cups her mound, firm enough to arouse her senses but still using a light touch, and she licks her dry lips. 

“You like that,” Loki says without question. “Don’t be shy about pleasure, Thea. I know you’ve ached for someone to touch you.”

His smooth hands begin to explore her feet and calves, stopping at her knees before moving on to her hands and arms with cool skin that leaves trails of shivers and goosebumps. 

“Would you unfasten some buttons for me?” He asks with a penetrating stare. She hesitates for a moment and releases all but the one between her breasts, allowing his hand to glide over the skin of her stomach. Thea shivers, the sensation is akin to a tickle but instead of laughing she feels her breath quicken and her cheeks warm. Squiggles and circles are drawn all over her skin with the tips of his fingers until she feels an unfamiliar warmth spread from his touch outward and down to her sex, making her shift her hips. When he withdraws his hand she’s shocked to find herself wanting more, awaiting further instruction eagerly. 

“Remove your shirt and roll onto your front.”

He straddles her thighs and explores her naked back with both hands, squeezing and pinching at her neck and shoulders and trailing down her spine with ghost-like fingertips. She arches up, needing to feel his weight on her, and instead finds his erection pressing into her bottom through the layers of thin fabric. Loki draws a sharp breath and presses against her, his hands now kneading at her flesh down the sides of her torso, so close to her breasts she feels her nipples harden against the silk sheet beneath. Two fingers hook into the band of her pants.

“May I?” He asks as he moves back down her legs.

“Yes, sir,” she says, a little more breathless than she’d like. He tugs them down and off, revealing her bare round bottom and firm thighs to him for the first time. Thea hears his groan behind her as he sinks his hands into her soft flesh, kneading and squeezing, parting her cheeks. When she feels his cool wet lips on the back of her neck she moans softly and then buries her face in the pillow, horrified at her own abandon. Her flush deepens when she hears his gravelly chuckle. 

“Oh, yes. Let me hear it, Thea. I want every sound from your innocent little mouth to echo off the walls. Don’t be shy now.” He makes a path of moist kisses down her spine until she can’t contain another moan, this one louder and more urgent. “Turn over.”

While she does Loki kicks off his own pants and she catches her first glimpse of his generous size, her eyes misting a little in response. Lying beside her his erection rests on her thigh while he admires her breasts and she can’t help feeling vulnerable and intimidated beneath her arousal. The first light touch of his finger on the edge of her breast, circling around it with deliberate leisure, has her arching desperately against his hand until he squeezes and grazes his palm over her nipple. 

“You’re so responsive,” he says, his lips brushing her neck as he speaks. He kisses her neck and she tips her head back, exposing her throat to him and he licks and sucks his way down to her chest, spurred on by her increasingly loud breath. When his mouth finally closes around her breast and his tongue laps at her nipple Thea is overwhelmed by the need pooling in her belly, the throb between her thighs, the sound of her own raspy breath filling her ears. 

When he releases her nipple with a slick pop she whimpers and feels his breath on her face, having jammed her eyes shut while he suckled at her breast. He kisses her more urgently, his tongue slipping easily between her lips and wrestling with her own while his hands move down and trace the line of her groin. With one leg between her thighs, his long cock resting on her belly, he gently rubs his hand over her mound and his cool skin gives delicious contrast to the heat in her loins. 

He pauses a moment and waits for her to open her eyes. “Have you ever pleasured yourself, Thea? Touched yourself?”

“No, sir.” She swallows hard. “But I think… I’d like you to… to touch me.”

“I’d like you to touch yourself. Show me what you like.”

“I don’t think I want to do that… sir.”

“All right. Do you want me to stop?”

“No… please.”

Loki’s lips continue their torment from her jaw to her navel, nipping and licking at her skin and gently sucking her flesh between his teeth, working her into a frenzied state of arousal she can no longer stand. Of its own accord her hand snakes down her body, between her spread legs and into the warmth of her folds. Moisture pooling at her entrance coats her finger and she spreads it upward, searching for the throbbing source of her agony, the tiny bundle of nerves that cries for attention.

She whimpers when she makes contact, the touch of her finger flicking over her clit sending shocks all over her body. Loki’s groan is felt as much as heard, his mouth around her breast and his teeth biting on her nipple. His hands run down to her legs and he sits back on his heels, lazily stroking his cock while kneading her thigh, watching her discover her own intimate crevices for the first time. 

Unable to hold back any longer he moves his hand up her inner thigh and dips into her juices, lapping them off his finger before dipping in a second time. Her lip is bitten firmly between her teeth as she increases the pressure, barely even noticing Loki’s attention has moved away from her straining and swollen breasts. 

“Taste,” he says, bringing his finger to her lips until she sucks it into her mouth and tastes the salty cream on her tongue. “Your taste is completely unique, and it gives away more than you can imagine.”

Thea sighs deeply, his words so sinful and erotic she feels a wave building in her core. 

“You are delicious, by the way. I’m going to devour you.”

For a fraction of a second her heart stops and she wonders if his meaning is literal, but before she can question him her hand is replaced by his mouth and a shuddering moan is torn from her throat instead. His pointed tongue enters her, shallow at first, and returns to lick her clit before moving in again, the thin tip barely breaching her taut slit. 

“Mmf. So tight, sweetheart. You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?”

“Yes, sir.”

His lips close around her clit, sucking gently while he works one long finger slowly inside her. She feels herself stretch around the digit, the unfamiliar and pleasant sensation of him swirling between her walls, and an almost overwhelming pleasure when he presses upward as he withdraws. She bucks her hips and opens wider, silently pleading for more as his tongue works its magic on her desperate throbbing bud. 

“Oh, god,” she gasps, feeling as though she might explode in his mouth. His finger finds the same hollow again, rubbing hard against it while his mouth sucks and licks at her. For a few seconds his thumb replaces his lips, his eyes looking up to hers. 

“Come for me, Thea. Come undone and scream for me.”

As soon as his tongue touches her clit there’s no turning back, and he sucks hard at the bud until she’s bucking and writhing and crying out, no longer caring who might hear. Stars burst in front of her eyes and she feels heat and moisture spread out between her thighs, her internal muscles spasming out of control, and the inundation of pure release and pleasure as she flops back against the pillow and struggles for breath.

“Oh, sweetheart. You are going to be very good at this,” he purrs, kissing her neck. Thea is lost for words, her head spins and the rush of blood in her ears is almost deafening. His erection twitches against her belly again and she reaches down to close her hand around it, hearing Loki’s gasp next to her jaw as she strokes the ridge around his head. “Thea… I won’t fuck you tonight, we’ll build up to that. You certainly feel like you’ve done this before.”

“No, sir. I have not,” she whispers, embarrassed at her inexperience. 

“You’ve done so well this evening, I have no doubt one more new skill will be a piece of cake.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Watching you come like that has me fit to burst, you won’t have to do much.” He slips his hand between her thighs again and collects some of her juices, coating his shaft. Thea bites her lip as she pumps her hand over his length and then kisses his neck, feeling his voice rumble beneath her lips. 

“That’s something special, by the way. The amount, I mean.”

_ Wait, what? No… oh god no… did I? _

“You didn’t do anything unnatural, Thea,” he says with a chuckle. “I believe the term here is squirt, although for you it was more like a gush.”

“Oh my god,” she buries her face in his neck, nuzzling the sensitive spot that makes him moan while he strokes her back. 

“Don’t hide it, be proud. It was beautiful, and I plan on it happening often.” He tugs gently on her hair to bring her lips to his and kiss her deeply, and she can taste herself on his tongue as it glides against hers. 

Giving in to her darkest urge so far, she shimmies down his body, leaving kisses in her wake and stopping to suck and bite his nipples, until her face is level with his long pink cock. She pauses a moment to drink in the sight while she wets her lips; the skin is taut and veined, the tip turning almost purple while the rest is flawless pink silk in her hand. Her thumb teases the collection of nerves beneath his head and precum beads on the tip in response.

_ I never thought I’d find a penis so beautiful... _

Not pausing to doubt herself she presses her warm lips to the tip and licks off the clear salty liquor, letting it sit a second on her tongue before swallowing. Loki growls deep in his throat and opens his mouth as though to speak, but the words are strangled in a gasp when she licks gently at the textured meeting of nerves again before taking the head in her mouth. 

Despite her lack of personal experience, Thea isn’t completely naive. She knows men enjoy having their cock sucked, especially the entire length. The thought of even attempting the feat with Loki makes her throat constrict, his considerable length is too much and his girth would probably cause her to suffocate. 

Instead she continues using her mouth on the head, taking as much as she can, while her hand works the base and gently kneads his balls. His breath becomes rapid and uneven, hitching in his throat as he gasps. More and more of his fluids are released onto her tongue and swallowed eagerly, her appreciative groans making her lips vibrate around his crown.

Suddenly she’s lifted like a rag doll and tossed on her back while Loki straddles her waist and guides her hand faster over the ridge. He throws his head back, his black hair sticking to his damp forehead and temples, and his torso ripples with contractions as he covers her breasts with his hot sticky seed.


	3. Master Loki

After almost a week of teasing with his fingers and mouth, rubbing his cock between her folds without penetrating her, marking every inch of her skin with his cum, Loki instructs Thea to bathe and wait in his bed naked. She has yet to spend the night with him, instead choosing to take the smaller bedroom, and she’s relieved he hasn’t protested when she slips out under the cover of darkness. The thought of waking up with him, disheveled and slightly mortified at her increasing desire and greediness for him, make her reluctant to remain in his bed. 

When Loki finds her he smiles internally, careful not to let it show on his face. He’s impressed so far with her fortitude and knows he made the right choice -- she’s been far more eager than he dared to imagine. He can not afford to hurt her and has taken everything slowly to avoid causing her discomfort when he finally takes her. The specific purpose he has in mind will involve pushing her far beyond anything he can truly prepare her for, and it is imperative that she not be scared off at the last minute.

And then, when they are finished with her… well, he had intended to offer her a comfortable life on the mainland. Now he intends to offer her a comfortable life right here and keep her for himself.

Her pale skin reflects the moonlight like pearls, her toffee hair falling like silk over her shoulders. Loki steps out of his pants and leaves them behind on his way across the room, stopping at the corner and threading a long silk ribbon through his fingers.

“Come to me, Thea.”

She stands and immediately puts her hands on his chest, feeling the movement of his muscles as he clasps his fingers at the base of her spine and kisses her hungrily. 

“Are you ready for something different?”

“Yes sir.”

He guides her to the corner post and loops the ribbon skillfully around her wrists. It’s soft and cool on her skin, and bites unexpectedly when he raises her arms and attaches it to the post above her head.

“Can’t have you touching me and distracting me like last night.”

Thea grins and licks her lips. “You seemed to enjoy it at the time.”

“I did, and I still can’t believe you managed that after only a few days.”

“You have a beautiful cock, sir. And with nothing better to do all day than fantasise about what I might do with it, it’s like offering me an ice cream on a hot day.”

In spite of himself Loki lets out a small chuckle. “You’re certainly a surprise package. Now, hold still.”

“Or what?”

The words are out before she an get a hold of herself, and the sharp sting on her arse comes almost before she hears herself.

“Watch your tongue.”

“Sor-sorry, sir.”

“Consider that a warning.”

His hand holds her hair, tipping her head back so her throat is taut and exposed, and he licks at her, making his way to her breasts.

Hand and mouth, teeth and tongue, tease her nipples until they’re so hard and heavy she feels tension pooling inside and tugs at her tied wrists. Loki kneels in front of her and hooks her legs over his shoulders, bringing her sex level with his face. Somewhere in the back of her mind Thea is uncomfortable with being so exposed, with him seeing her puffy pink lips so personally; but when his long, pointed, velvet tongue licks her slit all awkwardness is forgotten and replaced with overwhelming pleasure.

He brings her to a shuddering orgasm, supporting her quivering weight while he unties the ribbon and carries her to the bed. Lying atop her with their pelvises grinding together he kisses her hungrily while she claws at his back and arse, desperate to feel his long thick erection in her dripping sex. 

Keeping their eyes locked Loki teases his tip between her soft folds, feeling her stretch to accommodate him as he presses a little further. Thea’s lips fall open and her breath shortens, he pulls back a fraction and pushes a little further. A millimetre at a time he watches her eyes widen and her cheeks flush, her taut skin and previously closed walls admitting his length, welcoming him and covering him with her juices. With half of his shaft inside he bends to kiss her mouth and neck, nipping at her jaw before brushing the hair from her face.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

She nods and swallows. “Yes… sir.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Do not lie to me, Thea. It’s written all over your gorgeous face.”

“A little. Please don’t stop, sir.”

He chuckles as he kisses her neck again. “I wasn’t planning on it,” he whispers in her ear. 

She arches her back as he takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, the first time she’s moved since he began. Her breath hitches as he pushes further, making shallow thrusts in and out until she rolls her hips up to meet him, urging him deeper.

With the initial discomfort replaced by the pleasant heaviness of his weight on her and another climax building as he fills her with his girth, Thea opens wider for him, taking his whole length with a loud moan. 

“Such a good girl,” he growls when she meets his thrusts. “Fuck, you’re so tight and wet. I can’t wait to feel your beautiful cunt clamp down on me when you come.”

His fluid motions continue and she hears his breath change, grunts coming from his throat. He guides one of her hands between them and she strums at her clit, almost instantly feeling the first twitches of her orgasm.

“Oh my god. Loki!” She cries out as her walls collapse and she convulses while he continues to thrust, her eyes clamped shut and her brain no longer able to function as he draws out her intense orgasm. Finally he slams almost painfully into her and she feels his seed pump inside. 

After a long gentle kiss he rolls to his side and holds her quivering body against his chest. 

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir.” She tries to calm her voice, ignoring the stinging burn between her thighs. 

“Thea,” he warns. “I spilled your blood. There must be some discomfort.”

“I’m fine.” She buries her mortified face in his chest. The discovery that she sometimes gushes with her climax -- and Loki’s encouragement of it -- combined with the idea of him seeing her blood on the sheets is more than she can handle.

“Look at me,” he says gently, tilting her chin. “It’s only a little, and even though I had prepared you for the occasion I expected it. You will not be embarrassed about anything that happens down there from now on. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she says meekly. 

“Good. The doctor tells me your cycle is regular, is that correct?”

_ I’m going to die, sated and limp against this beautiful man’s chest. Die of embarrassment. _

“Yes,” she squeaks.

“This is important, Thea.”

She sits bolt upright, realisation dawning on her like a pallet of bricks on the head. 

“Loki… Sir. Do you mean to, um…”

“Impregnate you? In a way, yes.”

“I’m feeling like that breeding bitch again,” she mumbles.    
“Pardon?”

“Nothing, sir. I’m not sure I understand.”

“You will, but it is not something for getting into tonight. You’ll be bleeding in a few days, yes?”

Thea nods and can’t help but tense a little in his embrace, and he traces his fingers gently over her spine to soothe her.

“I want you to rest assured that you will be taken care of. You can always come to me if you’re uncomfortable about something, I do not mean to use you and cast you aside, all right?”

“Yes, sir,” she murmurs, suddenly overcome with sleepiness.

 

Loki watches Thea sleep, feeling their mixed fluids slowly seep from her onto their entwined legs. He should feel grateful she can’t feel anything but lust toward him. Long ago, when he was a young heartbroken boy, Frigga showed him the area of the mind responsible for love in the hope that it would help him to better understand his feelings. Instead he had experimented with it -- tweaking and teasing it, torturing it, cutting it off completely in both himself and others. 

Regrettably he had to protect Thea’s interests as much as his own by damping hers down so that she obeys him and nothing more. With his own feelings growing for her, changing hour by hour into something far more powerful than it should be, he knows he did the right thing. Were she to fall in love with him she’d never agree to carry the child of another. 

The following morning after admiring a disheveled but glowing Thea over breakfast he visits the far western wing of the castle, the area off limits to all but Loki and his most trusted assistants. 

“Fenrir.” He greets his son with a nod. 

“How is she?” Fenrir’s deep gravelly voice asks.

“Coming along nicely. I chose well, she will be perfect.”

“We are running out of time.” He paces restlessly between the heavily tinted windows of the sitting room. 

“I will introduce you within the week, you can begin bonding the following week.”

“Will she be ready?”

“As ready as possible. Use the bonding time wisely, as long as she is comfortable with you she will be easily persuaded. I think she might even find it pleasurable.”

“I thought you said she was pure human?”

“She is.” He says with a smile. “Soft, delicate, and fragile like a flower. But her spirit, her passion… it’s like nothing I’ve encountered in a human. Don’t break her. I intend to keep her with me once she is done.”

“I will do my best. You are attached to this female?”

“She’s growing on me.”

 

Loki doesn’t ask why Thea has shut herself away, he has no need. Not only can he read her thoughts, he can practically feel the hormones oozing from her pores and rising up to form a thunder cloud above her head. When he summons her from her room she is pale and has dark circles beneath her dull eyes.

“Are you well, sweetheart?”

“I’ll be fine,” she says with a weak smile. “You wanted to speak to me?”

He gestures to a black leather couch and hands her a cup of tea before sitting next to her. 

“I wanted to tell you what I had in mind for you. I want you to remember that this is a great honour, that you will be undertaking something not done before.”

“You want to get me pregnant,” she says quietly.

“Not exactly. I have a son, Thea. His mother was of another realm and he is not like me.”

“Ok.”

“He is of an age where he seeks to breed, and I selected you specifically for this purpose.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You have every right to do so, you will be compensated for your time so far. I’d like you to meet him first, though. There needs to be an attraction for the process to be successful. Fenrir is part wolf.”

_ I knew it. Breeding bitch. _ Anger courses hard through her veins and she clenches her fists.  _ You stupid, stupid girl. Giving it up to this demigod so easily when all he wanted was to mate you with his dog of a son! _

“I won’t do it.”

“You have a sister, don’t you?”

Thea stands and sets her cup down with surprising restraint, given she’d really like to smash it into his porcelain face.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ !”

Before she can move he’s standing in front of her, his body touching hers. He leers over her and she uses every bit of strength not to recoil back.

“Sit down, child. You will hear me out. You will meet him.” He draws a shaky breath and puts his hands gently on her shoulders, the restraint obvious in the tremble of his hands. “Then, and only then, will you be released if you so wish.”

“Your sister has a brain injury?” He asks when she’s perched stiffly on the edge of the couch as far from Loki as possible. 

Thea nods.

“Would you like to bring her here?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You will earn a substantial sum for your trouble, Thea. You would both be taken care of the rest of your days, and you’d never have to work again.”

“I’m not a whore,” she whispers, on the verge of tears.

“You’re right.” He puts a long arm around her shoulders and moves next to her. “I wouldn’t ask you to do this just for the money. I honestly think you’ll find pleasure and satisfaction in it.”

“Why would I?”

“All I ask is that you meet him, spend some time with him. He’ll be here shortly.”

“Fine,” she huffs. 


	4. Fenrir

Fenrir is tall enough that even Loki has to look up to him, and not at all what Thea was picturing. 

“Anthea,” he says. His voice is like gravel in tar -- smooth and dark with just the right amount of jagged bite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” When he smiles his long needle-like canines are visible and the first thought Thea has is that he surely must constantly bite his own lips.

“Thea, please.” She bows her head slightly, looking down at his feet. She’d expected some sort of furry paws and is surprised to see him in jeans and boots. His shirt is fitted tight across his bulging chest and shoulders, his arms surprisingly bare and smooth. Short, manicured claws mark the ends of his thick fingers, his large hands almost out of proportion with his lean wrists and forearms.

The resemblance to Loki is subtle, his skin is a similar shade of pale but almost shimmers in the light such that Thea finds it difficult not to stare. His eyes are ice blue, his hair silver with black streaks. 

_ He looks inviting, welcoming, and yet… cold.  _

“Father has explained the situation?”

Thea nods.

“You must have a million questions.” He smiles and she feels most of her anxiety drain away.

“I don’t even know where to start.” She looks from Loki to Fenrir. “How exactly… give me the mechanics of it.”

“You’ll want to sit down,” Loki says, leading them to the couch a s he takes the chair opposite. 

“Later this week you will spend all of your time together to bond. Get to know each other, let the attraction develop. Explore each other.”

“When the time is right I will know, and then we have a week of mating.”

“Could we perhaps not call it mating?”

Loki laughs. “You’re right. Which would you prefer, fucking or lovemaking?”

“Anything but mating.” She smiles and finds Fenrir’s eyes taking in her body, shimmering with something she can’t identify. “Then what? Are we talking a litter or just one? And how long?”

“Approximately two months, and usually just one. Maybe two.”

“I can back out at any time?”

“Yes.”

Thea nods and rubs absent-mindedly at her abdomen, trying to massage away a strong cramp. Loki sees the grimace of pain on her face.

“Can I get you anything, Thea?” He asks.

“No, I’m OK. Can I think about it?”

“Yes, but we must get started in a few days.”

“What happens afterward? Where do I go?”

“We can discuss that later. I would like you to remain here with me,” Loki says. “You may choose to be with Fenrir, or you will have free resettlement off the island. The choice is yours. I would prefer you wait, though. We do not have to decide anything today.”

 

After retiring to her room for the afternoon with a few of Loki’s books, she hears a light tap on the door.

“Thea?”

“Come in, Loki.”

“How are you feeling?”

“OK I guess. A little overwhelmed at the concept of carrying a wolf baby.”

“It’s funny you say that, because his mother felt the same about carrying a giant baby.”

Thea chuckles and looks up at him, finding a concerned frown on his face. 

“Everything this past fortnight has just been so strange. I feel different, I would never have done anything like this before.” She winces as a cramp twists her insides.

“What can I do? There must be something. I can’t heal you because it’s not a sickness.”

“You can do that, though? If I’m sick?”

“Yes,” he smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. “And I would, in a heartbeat.” 

Loki leans in and kisses her mouth. “I didn’t think I’d touch you again until after… but I think I can help with the cramps. If you’ll let me.”

“How?”

“Why don’t we start with a hot shower.”

The teeming hot water soothes the ache in her back, in turn easing the pain in her pelvis. She reluctantly allowed Loki to join her after a great deal of persuading and he rubs his hands over her, kissing her neck until she leans back against him and moans. 

“That’s kind of cruel, since we can’t… you know.”

“Who says we can’t? I’m not bothered by a bit of blood.”

“It’s… no. Just no.”

“Suit yourself.” His thumbs flick her nipples.

“Loki,” she breathes. “Won’t you be turned off?”

“Never,” he says against her ear. “Do your worst, sweetheart.”

She reaches back and takes his erection in her hand, still in awe of his formidable size every time. At this point she’s used to the initial discomfort of him stretching her wider, parting her walls further than before, hitting the very limit of her channel. But the sheer size of him… she’s still amused that he gets it all inside her. 

His hand finds her mound and strums against her clit, making her breath heavy. Gods, but she wants him, her walls already twitch in anticipation and she can feel her soft flesh swelling and begging for his touch. He pushes her up against the wall and drags her hips back, slipping easily inside her with the added lubrication. Again and again he drives his thick cock into her until her legs quiver and her moans drown out the splashing of the water and their skin slapping together. 

She comes hard with his finger on her clit, feeling herself spill out onto his balls and thighs. Behind her Loki grunts and pumps his seed deep into her, slowing and stilling and kissing her back while he softens. 

“Better?” He asks, holding her upright under the spray.

“Better,” she says with a smile. “What do I do when it comes back, though?”

“Come and find me,” he says with a wink.

 

No sooner has Thea settled into Loki’s chambers than she’s moving to Fenrir’s. After a few days spent sitting in the shadows of the rear balcony with him, she’s beginning to feel something toward him. Something she thought would never come, and certainly never for someone like Fenrir. Loki has vowed to leave them undisturbed until she chooses to return to him, and one evening over dinner Fenrir seems to sniff the air.

“What’s wrong?” Thea asks.

“We need to begin, uh… getting to know one another. So to speak. Your hormones are shifting.”

“Oh.”

Thea can’t contain a chuckle, a soon enough raucous laughter fills the room from both of them. 

“This must be so strange for you. I am sorry.”

“It is a bit. Not frightening strange, just… funny strange.” She giggles.

“Would you come to my bed tonight? Just lie with me?”

“OK. What… what exactly are we supposed to do now?”

“Well, I’m going to experiment and find out what relaxes you, what turns you on. How best to prepare you for next week.”

“Where we fuck like rabbits and hope for the best?”

“Like rabbits?”

“Sorry, it’s something we say. Rabbits breed like crazy, they mate a lot.”

“Ah, I see. We do not. Well, we mate a lot, but we don’t breed. There’s a lot of sex without the intent of pregnancy.”

“Really? I wasn’t sure if it was just a seasonal thing for you.”

“For actual wolves it’s just once a year. Me… I am not human but I am Loki’s son.”

Thea smiles, admiring his icy blue eyes. They remind her of photos she’s seen of the ice in the arctic, and coupled with his silver and black hair they give him a stunning appearance she could happily stare at for hours.

 

Lying in Fenrir’s bed feels somehow natural, as does kissing him. Thea soon learns that his teeth are indeed quite sharp, but also that he rarely uses them by accident. As clothes are slowly discarded she finds his skin is like silk against hers thanks to fine soft hairs that cover his body, giving him the shimmery moonlit appearance. He kneads a breast in his hand and she tenses when he closes his lips on her nipple.

“Relax,” he says deeply. “I’m not going to bite you.”

Thea focuses on the feel of his furry skin beneath her hands, trailing them over his muscled chest and torso. She tugs at the waistband of his pants and feels his tense against her. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I… have to show you something.”

He stands out of the bed and turns his back to her, just when she’s assuming he’s going to show her something unusual about his penis a long tail emerges from his pants, stretching upright to stand parallel to his spine. Thea gasps and puts a hand over her mouth, reaching out to touch its soft black and silver fur.

“Fenrir,” she breathes. “It’s beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Oh my god.” 

She stands and caresses it against her skin, letting him drag it over her breasts and stomach until she whimpers. He turns and presses against her naked body, kissing her lips hungrily and making her yelp when he drags his teeth over her tongue.

Thea’s hands trail down to his cock, unsheathed and throbbing with blood flow. She strokes it with a firm hand until his head falls back with a groan, the pointed end trickling a drop of precum onto her fingers to be spread over the length. It grows thicker and firmer and she continues until she begins to wonder if she will be able to take him without significant pain. 

Fenrir leads her back to the bed, ravishing her with his hands, his mouth, his rough textured tongue. While she quivers and flops back with the throes of a second orgasm he rubs against her, between her folds and over her clit but not inside, until he growls and whimpers between her breasts. Thea’s nails dig into his arse, gripping him as urging him on, until he withdraws and milks himself with a large rough hand, marking her chest and belly with his thick cum. 

 

Days and nights come and go, the air turning cooler and giving Thea the perfect excuse to spend an inordinate amount of time curled up against Fenrir’s warmth. She always feels as though she might wake at any moment and find this was all some sort of erotic fantasy dream, the way he feels on her skin is indescribable -- like the feel of warm liquid silk.

In the dim moonlight, her loins still firing off the occasional contraction after more orgasms than she could count, she feels Fenrir stir and nuzzle her neck. She leans back to expose her throat and he nips her playfully, nuzzling against her again and licking her jaw.

“Didn’t we only just go to sleep?”

“It’s time, Thea.”   
“Time for wha- ohhhh.” He has already snaked a hand down to her folds, parting them gently to slide a finger inside. 

“Turn over,” he growls in her ear. “On your knees.” She leans up to kiss him and sees a brilliant flash of red in his eyes that makes her legs weak. 

Once she’s positioned two fingers are thrust into her tender swollen cunt, making her cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He scissors them out and around, stretching her in preparation for taking his thick, breathtaking cock. She feels herself building again, and then feels his nose and lips around her sex, drinking in her scent and tasting her arousal, licking at her hardened clit. Hearing him groan behind her, he licks and sucks more fervently until she bucks and spills her juices into his hand, moaning as her climax washes over her. 

Fenrir positions himself behind her, knowing he must get deep inside, and slides the tip of his cock around her entrance. He already feels fit to explode and knows he has a short window in which to get inside her before he will cause her unrecoverable pain. “I’ll try to go slow, Thea. Relax.”

Thea doesn’t think she could be much more relaxed, her legs can barely support her weight. With some water-based assistance he’s hitting the back of her canal and pushing harder with every thrust, her insides barely getting used to each new depth before they’re forced to stretch further. She yields to him and he can barely withstand the sensation of her tight cunt around his cock. 

_ Just a little more, _ he reminds himself.  _ Don’t break her. _

“Oh, god!” Thea cries out in agonised ecstasy. 

He makes long slow strokes, drawing more and more of her essence onto his shaft to make breaching her tender skin a little easier. “Almost all the way, baby. Breathe.”

Thea shakes her head. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Fenrir hesitates and then stills, only millimetres from being buried inside. “Thea, listen. Just breathe.” He trails two clawed fingers down her spine until she wiggles her hips against him with a shiver, and then leans over her, scratching his teeth along her shoulder as he plunges home with one hard push.

Thea screams at the burning sensation, he surely must be tearing her in two, splitting her open with his thick base. She feels him grow and swell inside her walls and tries to focus on the pleasure and fullness rather than the agony of his forceful breach. 

“I’m sorry,” he says against her skin. “It will be all right.” 

When he starts to move again the pain dissipates, replaced slowly with the rapture of being stuffed to breaking point. He nips at her skin, occasionally drawing blood with his razor sharp teeth and each time eliciting a fresh pleasured moan from Thea. His claws dig into the soft flesh of her hips, holding her still for his fast shallow thrusts, until finally Thea feels the explosion building deep within, her fluids pooling inside and the tension tugging at her belly. She tries to stave it off, the thought of her muscles contracting on his thickness is painful, but as he bites and claws at her she rapidly reaches the point of no return.

With a scream she’s sure will be heard all over the grounds she unravels and spasms around him, the glorious pain and torture of being so full of him she has no choice but to climax is intoxicating and dizzying. 

Fenrir growls against her neck and bites down, eliciting another scream that even Thea doesn’t know is ecstasy or agony. His hand grips her throat, arching her head back so she can see his red-speckled eyes. 

“Hold still.” She nods and he releases her just in time to spurt his first load of cum into every crevice until it spills out and onto the sheets. Thea gasps for air and he moves slowly and gently to lie with her, curled protectively around her with his cock still tied inside. 

“Ssshhh,” he whispers against her ear. “It will be a little while before I can retract. Just relax, once the knot is inside the painful part is done.”

Thea wants to cry, be it from hormones or the shock of what’s happening, or genuine exhaustion. Silent tears spill from the corner of her eye as she allows herself to be wrapped up in his safe, comfortable, cocoon. As her body relaxes against him she can feel him pulsating inside, fresh threads of semen filling and overflowing her each time. 

By the time she feels him withdraw, sleep has overwhelmed her brain and she barely opens her eyes as he kisses and soothes her with reassuring words. She settles atop his chest and threads her fingers into his soft fur, letting slumber take her just as he murmurs his last words in her ear.

“It gets easier, more intense but more pleasurable, with practice.”

Thea falls into a deep sleep with a smile curling her lips.


	5. Oestrus

“Thea,” Fenrir whispers. “Wake up.”

She groans and curls up against his warm torso. He’s pulled a blanket over her and his body has become the most comfortable bed she’s ever slept on. Thea knows the feelings she’s developing are part of the bonding, brought about by the increased hormones that will soon dissipate and leave them both… she sits up and braces herself on his firm chest.

“When I’m pregnant will I stay with you?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Will we still feel this way? The infatuation will remain?”

“Yes. The hormones build until you give birth, they will fade after that. Are you worried I will impregnate you and then forget what you’ve done for me?”

“No, I just wondered how long it lasts. I’m enjoying it, I feel safe with you.”

“I’m glad to hear that. How are you feeling physically? Sore?”

“A little tender, yes. I’m guessing we have to… you know. Again.”

“That’s why I woke you, yes.”

She looks down at his erection and feels the pull of arousal inside, mixing with the burn of her torn and fragile skin. He takes her hand when she reaches for him and instead places it gently between her legs.

“You require additional warming up, I do not. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s ok, I expected it.”

“The knot, the bonding, it is essential for breeding I am afraid.”

“I guessed. I know you wouldn’t hurt me for no reason. I trust you, Fenrir. I feel so safe with you.”

“Good,” he says, his lips touching hers. He kisses her gently as she presses her fingers against her swollen, tender folds. The first drops of moisture already cling to her lips as she drags back and forth and releases a whimper. 

Fenrir shifts on top and laps at the bite on her shoulder, down over her nipples, leaving a wet trail down her centre until he widens her legs and finds her sex with his tongue.

“Relax, little one,” he growls before pushing his tongue against her resistance. “Open up for me.”

Thea tries her best to force herself open, make her muscles relax, but the pain as he forced through her taut entrance is still so fresh in her mind. He stands upright off the bed so abruptly she wonders if she did something wrong.

“Wait right here,” he says, darting out of the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. When he returns a few seconds later he has a bottle of liquid, gold and straw coloured as she swirls it around. 

“This is an oil blend that should help with the soreness as well as getting it inside. May I?”

Thea nods and he sits between her legs, propping her feet against his knees; she is momentarily reminded of the internal examination conducted by the doctor that got her in this situation. All thought is forgotten when he glides it around her lips, though. It’s warm and scented with lavender and other fragrances she doesn’t recognise, soothing and preparing her simultaneously. She wants to shy away from the slick sound of his fingers as he touches and penetrates her, but the exquisite sensation only makes her crave more with every movement. 

“That feels incredible,” she sighs as he slides two fingers inside and starts to rock them in and out. 

A deep, rumbling chuckle brings goosebumps to her skin. “You’re an astonishing woman, Anthea. I trusted Loki to choose a compatible mate, but I had no idea he’d choose one who would give herself over so completely.”

“I didn’t expect that, either.” She rolls her hips up against him and he increases his efforts, his thumb slipping through to her bud. “But here we are.”

He adds a third finger and she begins to moan at the fullness, her body igniting in anticipation of his length and knot filling her. And then she feels the soft fur of his tail on her inner thighs, stroking like a thousand feathers over her hyper-sensitive skin. Her own hands graze her nipples, kneading and rolling her own flesh as she prepares to be flung into the abyss. 

Fenrir’s hand slows and he adjusts to add a fourth finger, his thumb remaining on her clit. She remains stoic through the discomfort and he stills while she circles and thrusts against him once it passes. The longest, thick middle finger presses upward into the hollow inside and she cries out at the sudden bolt of ecstasy, bucking into his hand. 

“Come for me, my little love.” She can hear the strain in his voice and knows he needs to move things along before his erection grows painful. Not that she has a choice.

The combination of his finger rubbing her g-spot and his thumb on her clit has her moaning into the morning light and crying out his name as she gyrates wildly and spasms around his hand. He withdraws and extends her climax with slow circles on her clit while he palms his erection and readies himself to enter, coating himself in a slick of oil. 

Anthea makes to roll over but he stops her. “I’d like to try this way, I want to see your beautiful face.”

She smiles and nods as he further widens her knees and pushes back to give her pelvis the right angle before rubbing the head over the outside and slipping it into her entrance. 

“Ready?” he whispers, kissing her hard and letting their tongues wrestle a few moments. Thea nods and tugs on his neck so she can bury her face in his silky fur-covered skin while he pushes inside. 

Her eyes squeeze shut and she flinches at the first touch of his bulbous swelling on her raw skin, but he pulls back and forth a few times before pressing it further. 

“God you’re so tight but I love the way you yield to me.”

Thea’s walls stretch around him, accommodating him slowly as his unrelenting pressure forces the widest part inside. She whimpers and cries out as she takes him in and then falls silent, breathing deeply but afraid to move and cause herself pain. Fenrir waits until he can feel her relaxing around him, feel the tension melting as she gives herself over to him, and then his instincts take over.

He ruts against her with short fast thrusts, grunting and panting with each one and lapping at the wound he left on her shoulder the previous night. With the animal inside trying to overwhelm him it’s all he can do not to tear her apart with his teeth and claws, and it takes all of his concentration to keep them retracted and his teeth from biting down too hard. She has slipped a hand between them and flutters it against her clit, remembering what he said about her orgasm being important to the process. With the oil making her even more warm and slick it’s only a few minutes before she’s biting back screams as he slams into her and she flicks at her bud to match his urgency.

His claws pierce her flanks as he lifts her to penetrate further, and the sting only spurs her on. With his teeth biting down on the already torn flesh of her shoulder she screams out a powerful and painful orgasm, her walls tightening to make that delicious fullness feel as though she’s ripped apart at the seams. Grinding against her he swells further, locking them together in the physical bond of mating before he fills her to overflowing with his thick cum. 

He licks lovingly at the fresh wound on her shoulder and kisses her lips softly.

“Are you comfortable this way?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before adding another pillow beneath her head. “You tell me if you want to move.”

“I’m OK. Thank you, for taking care of me. You make me feel so special.”

“You are special, Thea. I hope you’ll be the mother of my children. That is no small honour.”

He slants his mouth down to hers and keeping his weight off her he kisses her gently, their tongues mingling and gliding together in wordless conversation for what feels like hours while he retracts and softens, finally slipping out of her.

He moves to his back and lifts her up to lie her on his torso, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Her weight is barely noticeable to him, like the birds that ride on the backs of zebras, but the way she nuzzles into his neck and tangles her delicate fingers in his fur is felt to the depths of his belly. 

Minute by minute he feels her limbs and body relax as she falls deeper into sleep, the smile on her lips curling against the skin of his throat. He draws the blanket over her and wraps her in his long arms, the intensity of his instinct to protect her almost knocks the air from his lungs. This is all the effect of pheromones and hormones, he knows. Nothing more than chemicals acting on their brains and firing off reactions and feelings. It has to end, once she has carried their offspring it will fade to no more than a memory. 

He’s determined to make that memory impossible to forget.

* * *

* * *

Pacing around his chambers, Loki sighs and drags his fingers through silken black hair. He can feel Thea’s emotions shifting and intensifying for every hour she spends with Fenrir and he’s beginning to question his reasoning in choosing someone  _ he _ felt so drawn to; he didn’t expect she’d bond so easily with his son.

Loki is accustomed to sensing Fenrir at a distance but is confused by his own lasting connection to Anthea, a woman he’d not laid eyes on until a few weeks ago. His thoughts are constantly interrupted by hers, he knows every time they’re together -- which has been multiple times per day for the last five days and shows no sign of slowing -- and when she cuddles into Fenrir to sleep Loki feels the security he provides her, feels the contentment she feels in his arms. 

From their first night together when she surrendered her body to his touch he’s craved her like the air he breathes, and the only thing worse than her choosing to leave the island would be having her here under his roof with Fenrir. He needs to feel her supple flesh beneath him again and show her how he feels. 

Every other Midgardian woman he’s been sent has been weak, and he’s always perceived them as disposable, unable to withstand his strength without being broken after a short time. Something about Anthea is different: she bends and springs back stronger. No other has come close to being able to keep up with Fenrir or Loki’s virility, but Thea is hungry for more, always willing to push herself further and bend her own boundaries. 

Once again he’s interrupted by her cries of ecstasy, her flood of delirium as she climaxes, her gorgeous tight cunt stuffed with Fenrir’s knot as she draws out his seed, her blissful sleepiness as she lies herself down on top of him and falls asleep with their genitals still tied. He feels quite confident this will be their last copulation, or at least that the frequency will decrease over the coming days, and allows himself a glimmer of hope that she might return to him during her pregnancy. 

In the interim he takes his throbbing erection in his hand, closing his fist tight around it and imagining it is his cock Thea is milking with her quivering loins, sucking him dry with that delectable mouth, pumping her fist over his flesh until he erupts and glazes her breasts with his cum. 

Briefly he reaches out, tendrils of thought searching for her dreams to plant those ideas in her mind and see how she might cultivate them. Washing himself off in the shower before sliding naked into bed, Loki wonders if they might have a future together, perhaps she would consider the three of them residing together and raising their offspring.

Only time will tell.


	6. Chimera

_ “Loki,” Thea moans as he thrusts inside, the obscene slick sound of her juices slapping against her pelvis. Her legs are splayed out with her feet on his chest, a familiar paw-like hand rubbing her clit while she sucks and strokes another thick pointed cock. _

_ Fenrir is kneeling beside her, panting hard as she cups his balls and takes as much of him as she can in her mouth, the rest pumped with her fist. His silver and black tail is caressing her stomach and breasts with its exquisite soft fur, leaving goosebumps and shivers all over her body. The wolf cries out and she feels his knot pulsate in her palm as his cum pumps down her throat, the next wave spilling over her breasts as she’s overcome with her own orgasm and soaks Loki with a gush of juices. _

_ Loki smiles and withdraws, glazing her stomach and chest with his own sticky cum and kneeling back gasping for breath with a satisfied grin.  _

_ “Now you have to choose, little one. Who gets to mark you as theirs for all eternity, evolve you to the true meaning of goddess so that you might enjoy our superior existence?” _

_ Neither of their lips are moving, but the voice seems to have come from both of their throats… _

_ “Thea? Thea?” _

“Thea,” Fenrir’s deep, soothing voice whispers in her ear. “You’re just dreaming. Shhh.”

“Hm?” She spreads her fingers out and clutches at his furry chest while he strokes her back, his tail wrapped around her leg as moisture seeps between her thighs. “Mm. It was a nice dream. You and Loki… never mind.”

Burying her face in his neck she closes her eyes and sleep begins to take her.

“Did you need me awake?”   
“No. Go back to sleep. Your cycle is finished, now we wait.”

She yawns and stretches out before he pulls up the blanket over her naked body. “Can I stay? Sleep like this every night?”

“I’d love that, little one. Sleep, now. The sun is still low.”

 

For the next few days Thea shows no interest in anything but sleep, spending most of the day curled up with Fenrir while he sleeps and the night listening to him read. Hearing of this from a kitchen hand, Loki wastes no more time waiting for her to return and instead visits Fenrir’s chambers.

“Good morning,” he says when Fenrir greets him at the door. “How are things progressing with Thea?”

“Incredibly well,” he smiles. “She is a remarkable woman.”

“Indeed. May I see her?”

“Of course.” He waves Loki inside and they find Thea reading a book of Asgardian history.

“Hello, sir,” she says, closing the book and standing so that her dress falls to her feet. 

“Just Loki is fine, Thea. I think you’ve more than proven your loyalty. How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, but wonderfully relaxed. The books here are incredible.”

“You’re welcome to borrow anything you’d like, from my private collection as well.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.”

“What did you do before you came here?”

“She was studying to be a history teacher,” Fenrir supplies. 

“I was, but I had to give it up when my sister was injured. We needed money quickly and I was only in my first year, so…I had to take whatever I could get. Right before you hired me I was working two jobs, one at night in a bar and as a copy editor during the day.”

Loki bristles as Fenrir sits beside Thea and she leans into him. 

“Is there anything I can do for either of you while I’m here? I feel awfully lazy just sitting around,” she says.

“Absolutely not,” Fenrir says. “You’re carrying my child. That’s more than enough.”

“We don’t know that yet, do we? Isn’t it a little early to tell?” Loki asks.

A broad smile spreads across Thea’s face and she rests a hand low on her abdomen. 

“I can tell.” Fenrir nuzzles her neck and sniffs her hair. “She’s oozing pheromones. She should be able to feel movement in a couple of weeks.”

“I’d like the healers to have a look if that’s all right,” Loki says. “Thea, it’s your choice whether you remain here or come back to my chambers, or I can arrange your own living quarters.”

“Wouldn’t it make sense for me to stay here until after it’s born so we can be together?”

“Absolutely, but if you change your mind just let me know.”

She can feel the tension between Loki and Fenrir, something unspoken that she doesn’t understand. Fatigue washes over her again and she shifts onto Fenrir’s lap where he strokes her belly and kisses her lips before she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Loki watches them and stifles a sigh; she’s falling in love with Fenrir, he can see it in her eyes and the way she allows herself to be protected and so closely guarded by him. She’s submitted to him entirely and if he doesn’t rectify the situation soon they’ll be bonded for life.

* * *

 

That night as she sleeps Loki reaches out once more and finding no resistance he attempts to visit her dreams. 

She sits on a beach, rugged up in a thick coat, jacket, gloves, and scarf against the bitter wind and freezing pebbles beneath her. As Loki approaches he sees another woman he estimates a few years her junior, with long blonde hair tucked under her knitted hat. 

_ Amelie. _

Thea’s feelings are so loud he can read them even from this distance and knows this is how she remembers her sister before the accident. They’re laughing together, conspiring over something trivial he assumes, one of those occasions that means the world now but was easily forgotten before. He knows it well.

As he passes he watches the crashing waves and lets the wind billow through his hair rather than interrupt the tender moment and his thoughts turn to Thor, how he misses their closeness as children. He only realises she’s beside him when she clears her throat.

“Enjoying my dream, then?”

“I’m sorry, I… didn’t want to interrupt. Was that Amelie?”

“Yes. It’s funny, I never dream of her after, always before. The way she was.”

“I think it’s lovely, I suppose you miss talking with her like that.”

“More than you could possibly know.” She sighs. “Did I dream you, too?”

“Sort of. I can appear in your dreams when you allow it, but you don’t control me.”

“Why would you want to… did you make me have that dream about you and Fenrir? In bed?”

“Sort of,” he says with a low chuckle. “I planted the idea, you came up with the rest. I did see it, though.”

“I don’t know what came over me.” Her cheeks turn so red she’s sure he must feel the warmth. “I’ve never imagined… I’d never ask you to…”

“Thea, if you wanted anything of the sort you shouldn’t be ashamed to say so. I assure you we wouldn’t be put off by even your most secret desires.”

“I don’t doubt it but I’m carrying Fenrir’s child.”

“I wanted to ask if you’d consider staying with me when it’s all done. I feel as though we are connected and I have developed a strong attachment to you. You feel it too, don’t you? What you and I share?”

“I don’t know. I’m so drawn to Fenrir right now, it hurts when we’re apart. I’ve never felt something like this before. You’ve been so kind to me, so patient and generous, but I belong to Fenrir, now. We are bonded.”

“Perhaps you’ll feel differently when the pregnancy is over. I know it’s a foreign concept for you, but it is possible to be committed to both Fenrir and I if that is what you want.”

“Perhaps.”

* * *

 

As the first month of her pregnancy passes, Thea regains her energy and strength and falls into a routine with Fenrir. Having spent most of their courting in bed together it’s only now that his nocturnal instinct poses a challenge and although she attempts to align with his daytime sleeping patterns to stay up with him at night it only results in insomnia and sleep deprivation for both.

For now their evenings and mornings are spent together and she cherishes the hours between dusk and sleep where he explores her ever-changing body. Thea feels the movements now, the healers tell them she’s carrying two babies in her rapidly-growing belly and Fenrir grows more territorial and possessive with every twinge and kick.

The pink glow of sunset casts their shadows onto the wall as he lies her on the low, soft bedding and licks gently at her swollen abdomen. 

“Have they behaved today, love?” he asks as he cages her in with his limbs and drags his tail over her skin until she prickles with goosebumps.

“They have,” she says with a sigh. She tugs on his short fur, pulling his lips down to crash hers against them and kiss him hungrily. Fenrir lowers his body to press against her and she rolls her hips against his growing erection until he pulls back and chuckles.

“You’re very eager this evening, little one.”

“I’ve waited all day, carrying your scent on my skin just as you said. Every time I moved in the library I smelled sex.”

“Did you see Loki today?”

She stiffens beneath him and stops kissing his neck to look into his eyes. “Yes. Is that ok?”

“Of course, I just wondered.”

“Is that why you marked me this morning?”

“Thea, I know that your heart belongs to me but if you have desires toward him you may act upon them. I mark you only to remind you that if you should decide to act out your fantasies with him he is not to seed your cunt while you carry my children. Otherwise you may do as you please.”

She blushes and looks away from his intense blue stare. “I wouldn’t-”

“You’ve cried out his name in your dreams, love. When he’s around I sense your arousal, and I hear your whimpers of pleasure in the bath after seeing him.”

“I’m sorry,” she says with tears in her eyes. “I’m yours, Fenrir. I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I’m yours and all I want is you.”

“Sweetheart, it’s ok. Don’t cry. You’re full of hormones and insatiable, it’s normal. We do not mate or bond for life, it’s a fluid arrangement. I know that feels unnatural for you, but you don’t need to be ashamed or feel guilt if you act on lust.”

She sniffs and nods and he leans down close to her neck, gliding his tongue behind her ear.

“Tell me, what does he do in your dreams?” 

“No,” she says with a nervous giggle. “I can’t.”

“You can tell me anything, Thea.”

“Sometimes… s-sometimes I have you… both of you.”

“At the same time?”

“Yes,” her voice is a hiss as his cock grows between her thighs and he presses against her opening.

“You feel what that does to me, little one? I feel how wet it makes you just to talk about it. Would you take Loki in your arse or that sweet mouth?”

“I, ah…” She gulps. “You… you were in my mouth.”

“I see. Fuck,” he groans as his pointed head dips inside. “You are soaked.”

Fenrir stalks backward over her body, caressing her belly on his way past and nestling his face between her thighs.

“Do you have any dreams?”

“Not about Loki,” his laugh rumbles against her pelvis. “Hearing about yours, though… Mmph.” He swirls a clawed finger around her entrance and licks the juices off with a loud slurp. “I’d love to watch you take him in your throat while I fill your cunt. Or have us both stuff you together, my knot tying us while he thrusts into your arse… oh gods.”

His mouth devours her hard and fast, her hips grinding against his face as he brings her to a ragged and messy orgasm that leaves her gulping in air and convulsing beneath him. 

“We might have to arrange that, little one. Would that relieve you of your guilt?” She manages an exhausted nod. “Good. Turn over on your knees.”

She complies slowly, her head still spinning as she braces her hands on the headboard. His tail strokes up and down her spine, soothing her quivering body while he slides deep inside and sets a steady rhythm.

“Are you mine, Thea?”

“Yes,” she says with a cry of pleasure. “Yours.”

“Will you do what I say?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” He stills and bends over to bite her shoulder. “Tomorrow you will go to Loki and do whatever your lascivious little body desires. Then you’ll tell me all about it in bed.”

She reaches a hand down to rub her clit with their combined juices, feeling another orgasm building before he’s finished speaking. 

“Understand?”

“Oh, god… yes.”

With the fingers between her legs she feels his knot swell and opens herself wider as he pushes further. As her walls begin to tighten she rocks back to meet his forceful thrusts and comes apart as the bulging base of his cock stretches and fills her entrance. They both still, Thea still moaning through the intense waves of climax while Fenrir soaks up the feeling of her gripping and releasing him with each contraction, waiting for her to come down so he might build her back up once more. 

His knot pulls her backward as he straightens and slips it out a little way, guiding it back inside with a gentle push of his hips. Encouraged by her wanton moans he repeats the action and angles her hips up so he has access to her throbbing red bud and flutters two fingers against it. He waits until she is crying for release to rut inside her with fast shallow thrusts, hears her scream of ecstasy as he pulsates and fills her with seed while she seizes and shakes on her knees. With one strong arm around her hips he supports her weight, lowering her down and to one side while the tie slowly releases.

Licking tenderly at the sweat on her back and shoulders he feels her relax into him and her breathing slows into a deep sleep. While she slumbers he watches her a while, lays a hand on her belly to feel his children moving around like tiny fluttering bubbles beneath her skin.

“Be kind to your mother,” he whispers as he stands from the bed. “She needs rest.”


	7. Echoes

Loki senses Thea’s anxiety as soon as she wakes the following morning, feels her anticipation at visiting him. Going about his morning as usual he fusses and fidgets, eagerly awaiting her arrival. He’s in the library when he sees her approaching in his mind before hearing her slow soft footfalls in the doorway.

“Good morning, Thea,” he says without looking up from the shelf. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, sir- uh, Loki. I did, thank you. You didn’t visit me last night.”

He replaces the book from his hand and glides toward her, taking her dainty hands in his long fingers and waiting for her to meet his eyes. Her swollen belly grows by the day now, obvious and uncomfortable on her short frame. 

“Did you miss me, Thea?”

“No, I just noticed that you didn’t. I have… a request, I suppose. Something to ask of you.”

“What is it?”

“Fen was asking what I did with you in my dreams, what I fantasised about. He told me to do anything I like with you today with his blessing, as long as I tell him about it this evening.”

“You seem quite uncomfortable with the idea.” Loki doesn’t need any sort of telepathic connection to feel the tension emanating from her.

“I was uncomfortable with many things a few months ago that I quite enjoy now,” she says with a smile. “It just feels disloyal, like a betrayal. Perhaps if I weren’t pregnant…”

“If you weren’t pregnant you might not have the libido that you do, either. You wouldn’t have this feeling like you can’t get enough, the way your skin prickles at the mere mention of either of us, the heat that rises inside you and threatens to overcome you if you don’t satisfy the hunger.”

A light thumb brushes her cheek, Loki’s fingers threading into her silken hair. Thea swallows and tries to quell the blush in her cheek, the fire that burns just as he described.

“Do you know I can feel it when you’re with Fenrir?”

Thea stiffens. “Feel what, exactly?”

“Kind of an echo of what you feel. I always knew when you were in bed together and how you reacted to him pleasuring you. Not the physical so much, the mental and emotional side. I know how you feel about him.”

“Then you understand why it’s difficult for me to have these desires toward you. It’s not normal to feel this for two men at the same time.”

“Happens more than you’d think, little one,” he chuckles. “Just because it’s not accepted in your inferior society doesn’t mean it’s wrong for the rest of us.”

“I’m sorry, my inferior society?” She steps back.

“Forgive me,” he says with an honest smile, reaching for her hands again. “I only meant… in my world it’s perfectly fine. If you’re uncomfortable for your own reasons then we shouldn’t pursue it. Imagine what we can show you if you’d just forget what you were taught was prohibited.”

A sharp kick in her diaphragm knocks the wind from Anthea and she grips Loki’s strong hands as she sways on her feet, allowing him to guide her to an ornate armchair beneath the window. After a few moments rubbing an ache in her round belly she starts to laugh, prompting a deep confused frown from Loki. 

“I just… I was a virgin and you plucked me from my job as a servant. I thought I’d make some extra cash to send to Amelie and go home.” She pauses and shakes her head and Loki kneels in front of her, placing his hands gently on her thighs. “And here I am having an intimate conversation with the man who took my virginity so his half-wolf son could impregnate me. Oh, and now that I am carrying his babies my sex drive has gone crazy and I’m fantasising about a threesome. So why not, Loki? Why the hell shouldn’t we all be together like a happy little family, it’s not like things can get any weirder.” She laughs again and buries her face in her hands. “Actually it could, you and Fen could be getting it on.”

“That, I hope, would be crossing the line. Even I have my limits.”

“Incest isn’t really my thing, but then I never wanted a father son combo before, either.”

Loki laughs, a deep gravelly sound Thea knows is rare, and yet she seems to hear it regularly.

“You should be proud, beautiful girl. I knew from the first night I spent with you that I’d made the right choice, but I had no idea you’d be so willing to open yourself to new experiences. It’s a rare quality among humans.”

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity. I wasn’t at all discontent before, but now I’ve had a taste… I want more.”

“Then you shall have it. Come.” He holds his hand out for her to take and stand up, leading her without another word through his private quarters to the spacious bedchamber. 

Thea immediately remembers the last time she was here, the last time they were together before she was given to Fenrir. At the time she felt like livestock being passed around for breeding, but she knows now there’s so much more to it than that. 

“Get comfortable,” Loki says. “Clothed, naked, however you’d like. I’m following your lead today.”

Thea’s wrap dress is a pale blue linen, loosely woven and cool despite sleeves to her wrists and the hem around her ankles. Loki’s seamstress provided a number of colours and lengths based on the same design which should see her through and beyond the pregnancy with additional room for her burgeoning stomach and breasts, a tie fastening above the waist and layered crossover in the centre of her bosom. Until now she hasn’t been without a bra since the age of twelve, but the firm layers of fabric give enough support and the lovely midwife who visited last week reminded her that feeding twins will require access to both breasts for most of the day.

Somehow the idea of birthing two wolf-giant-human babies hadn’t stirred any sort of panic in her until the thought of breastfeeding them, she hadn’t considered what would happen after the birth until then. 

She reclines on one side, her head supported in her hand. For now the dress remains in place, but as Fenrir has tested time and again it can be unfastened and off in less than five seconds. Loki shrugs off his shirt, looks down upon her, and licks his dry lips slowly, his eyes drawing up and down her body as his erection grows against his leather pants. 

“There is nothing in this world more beautiful than a woman with child,” he says softly. “You were always stunning, but now… exquisite.”

He lies down beside her, mirroring her position and stroking a large hand over her face and hair. Thea feels her body react immediately, her breasts straining the fabric as her nipples stand erect while heat spreads through her centre. There’s no doubt in her mind about her desires -- she wants him to take her body any way he pleases -- so if both Loki and Fenrir have no misgivings about sharing her why shouldn’t she give in?

Leaning in, she closes the distance between their lips and kisses him hungrily, nibbling at his bottom lip until he thrusts his tongue against hers. Thea whimpers softly as his hand trails down her neck and between her breasts, arching her back to press them against him. 

It takes only a few minutes before she unties the dress so he can unwrap her like a delicate gift and explore her skin with his precise fingers, marvelling at the movement inside her belly and the supple smoothness of her swollen breasts. As he moves lower she relaxes her thighs apart and he slips two digits inside her slick cunt, scissoring and drawing back and forth until she writhes on the bed and cries for release. A flutter of his thumb on her bud is all it takes to bring her undone, with a low moan she shudders and clamps down on his fingers.

His movements slow and she looks down to find him firmly stroking his thick pink cock with his other hand, the bulbous head glistening with a coating of precum. Positioning himself between her thighs he rubs his tip between her throbbing folds until she grabs at his waist.

“Please, Loki. I want you. Your cock.”

“Patience, little one.” His lips move down to suck her breast and he looks up at her with a devilish grin before sucking harder and lapping her nipple with his tongue. “You taste of milk, Thea.”

“What?!”

Horror contorts her features and she covers her breasts with her hands, frowning when Loki laughs and tries to pry them off. 

“The midwife has explained this to you, yes? That you produce milk for the babies?”

“Well obviously. I just didn’t realise it would start so soon. I’m sorry.”

He laughs again and shakes his head. “Why on earth would you be sorry? It’s a beautiful thing!”

“Oh… really?”

“Yes. Now move your hands. Please?”

Again he closes his jaw around her darkened nipple and sucks, producing a sweet warm drip on his palate. As his mouth moves down Thea squirms and he angles her hips up to his mouth, dipping inside her quim with his hot tongue. She’s swollen and glistens with nectar as he licks around her bud and pulls back slightly to look up.

“Tell me where you want my cock, Thea.”

“Everywhere.”

“Not good enough,” he growls from between her legs, licking a long line up her slit. 

“In my pussy.”

Loki thrusts three hooked fingers inside until she gasps, rubbing them slowly but firm over her g-spot. 

“Ahh,” she shudders. “In my mouth.”

“Greedy girl.” He bites playfully on her inner thigh.

“In my… oh, god…”

Loki pauses and looks up at her flushed face, searching for her eyes.

“In your what, Thea? Look at me.”

Finally she looks down, biting her lip.

“Tell me where you want my cock.”

She knows he can read her, knows he’s just making her say the words.

“In… in my arse,” she whispers, jamming her eyes shut.

“Good girl. You shall have it.”

He bends his head to suck her clit into his mouth, lapping relentlessly with his velvet tongue while his fingers work her g-spot until she’s overcome with a powerful orgasm, gushing her juices onto Loki’s hand and face.

Without giving her time to recover he lifts her like she’s weightless and sets her down on hands and knees, jerking his cock with his fist while taking in her magnificent back and rounded arse.

“From the moment I saw you I loved your wide hips and round arse, and it had nothing to do with child bearing.”

He draws a hand up her spine until she arches down like a cat, lifting her bottom upward. Spindly fingers spread her cheeks and expose her pink hole to the cool air, even as he’s appreciating it’s puckered skin he feels her tension.

“Relax, little one. I’m not putting it in your arse today. Not my dick at least.”

Curling his lean body over hers he kisses her shoulders and down her back, kneading her cheeks and separating them as his mouth reaches the top of her crevice. Loki begins with light flutters of his tongue at the cleft, inching down until he reaches his target. From the first lick she gasps perfectly, in a few seconds she’s pressing back against him and urging him on, and then he feels a drip of arousal from her pussy fall onto his knee.

“Touch yourself, Thea.”

She doesn’t argue, rather groans with relief when her fingers find her clit as though she was waiting for permission. Flat fingers circle it gently, alternating speeds until her moans echo around his chamber. Loki’s pointed tongue breaches her defences and he’s surprised to find she leans in for more.

With his cock fit to burst with need he withdraws abruptly and kneels behind her, entering her in one push that knocks her onto her elbows. He pulls out briefly, taking her moisture from his shaft to lubricate her arse before burying himself inside once more. His thrusts are painfully slow, but he has another motive; beginning with one index finger he teases it beyond the ring of muscle, letting her sphincter pull him inside and halting a moment while she accepts him. A little deeper, and he pulls some of the way out, matching the thrusts of his finger and cock.

Thea is on the verge of overload, she feels so deliciously full and ready to give herself completely to Loki’s will without shame. Her voice is deep and thick when she speaks, so harsh she barely recognises it.

“More… please.”

Loki chuckles behind her, willing his own orgasm away while he considers his next move. 

“I can give you more, but you have to promise not to panic.”

“Why would I?”

He bows his head and a green glow appears in front of her, conforming into a figure.

“Because it means there will be two of me,” the second Loki says in front of her. 

Thea whips her head around to confirm that there are in fact two naked Lokis before her. 

“I… how?”

“I’m an illusion,” the second says. “A copy, a clone.”

“What he feels, I feel. He is solid, he’s just the same as me. You wanted my cock in your mouth, right? Isn’t this kind of how the dream went?”

“Oh god,” she groans. “Yes.”

The second Loki kneels in front of her, already erect. When she licks the precum from his tip she almost thinks she can taste herself on his smooth skin, and then she stops thinking altogether and takes him into her mouth. They both moan heavily.

“I’m not going to last long,” the Loki behind her says. He spits onto his thumb and spreads it around her hole before easing it inside, slowly at first. Once she’s ready he slips it in until his hand is up against her cheeks, his splayed fingers holding her still while he thrusts harder and harder inside. Thea starts to cry out around the second Loki’s shaft and he guides himself deeper, hitting the back of her throat. With a muffled scream she comes hard and spills out around him and he quickly withdraws both his cock and thumb to coat her crack and cheeks with hot white cum. 

“You’re not done, sweetheart,” the second Loki says with a smile when she pulls back to gasp for air. She lets her hips sink down and grips his base with her hand, cupping his balls with the other and sucking him deep into her throat for a second at a time. The first Loki works a hand beneath her and three fingers in her entrance, his thumb pressing on her clit. He doesn’t move but hisses encouragement in her ear as she grinds down on him.

“Come on, baby. Give it to me, get yourself off on my hand. Use me.”

Thea sits upright on her heels and rolls her hips back and forth, faster and faster while Loki slides between her lips and against her tongue, hitting the back of her throat. Her moans vibrate around his shaft and spur him faster toward orgasm until he finally coats her throat with the first spurts of seed. He withdraws and finishes jerking off with his hand onto her breasts as she loses herself in yet another climax, lifting her overstimulated sex to recover. 

With a start she realises the second Loki has disappeared and the two of them are alone once again, Loki lying beside her on the pillow and beckoning her to join him. She curls into the crook of his arm and lets him hold her protectively, the way he’s been longing to do since handing her over to Fenrir. 

When she falls asleep he watches her lips curl into a smile and holds her naked body close, reveling in her warmth and the way her soft limbs drape over his. More and more he wonders what her body is capable of, what she might endure for deeper ecstasy, what she and Fenrir will get up to when she tells him of their escapades this evening. He dozes off imagining the conversation and accompanying activities, wishing he could be there to watch and anticipating the feelings he’ll get from her.

****

When Thea wakes Loki’s long body and limbs and holding her tight against him, his breath warm on her shoulder and neck. As she stretches out in an attempt to get comfortable he stirs and releases her, rubbing a firm hand over her lower back.

“How did you know that was aching?”

“I feel you, remember?”

“That feels so good.” He makes a fist and rolls his knuckles over her stiff muscles. 

“Won’t be long, now. They’ll be here and you’ll have your body back.”

“I think I’ll miss feeling them move around. Not so much the kicking,” she says with a wince. 

“Come,” he says, sitting up and holding out a hand. “We’ll get you cleaned up and dressed, you need to eat.”

After lunch she returns to find Fenrir sleeping and spends the afternoon reading a book Loki gave her. When her eyes grow scratchy and tired she moves quietly into the bedroom and curls up in Fenrir’s warmth, stroking her fingers through his silken fur. 

“Good evening, little one.”

She cuddles into him and her eyes fall closed, Fenrir wraps himself around her and feels her body relax as she falls asleep. As he grows more alert he smiles and nuzzles into her hair; her scent has changed. Through the cloud of Loki’s scent that surrounds her is the sweetness of milk; the shift that signals her body preparing for birth. He salivates at the thought of stimulating her to produce more and his heart swells in anticipation of the further bonding that will result from drinking from her. For a few minutes he watches her sleep and considers waking her right away, eager to experience the intimate act for the first time and see her reaction, but he understands it will take a great deal of her energy and allows her to sleep longer. The hunger in his belly, the erection stirring between his legs, and the excited flutter in his chest can all wait until his beautiful girl is rested.

After he drinks from her she will explain in exquisite detail how she came to be bathed in the scent of Loki’s semen, and she will surely need all the energy she can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love for you guys to let me know how you feel about the lactation and the idea of adult suckling (seriously my mind has been opened so much by writing this that my brain might just fall onto the floor).   
> Anyone squicked out by it? I'm genuinely curious and might be swayed as to how explicit the next chapter is!  
> Thank you so much for all the encouraging comments on this, I never imagined it would get so much attention or become so detailed.


	8. I see you

Anthea whimpers as Fenrir wakes her with soft kisses on her temple and cheek.

“How did you sleep?” she whispers.

“Better with you in my arms. How was your day?”

She smiles, remembering her time with Loki and anticipating Fenrir's reaction to her retelling.

“I went to see Loki.”

“I know, I smell him on you. There's something else, too. You're making milk.” He licks a long stripe over her collarbone and she lets her head fall back, relishing his nips at her skin as he unfastens her dress and slips a hand inside to her swollen breast. “May I?”

“Why are you asking permission now?” she says with a laugh.

“This is different, it's about stimulating your body to produce milk. It's part of our bond, an act of intimacy between mother and father before the birth.”

“Oh. Then of course.”

Slowly rolling her nipple between his fingers, he nuzzles against it and drinks in the scent before lapping with his tongue. Thea's body tingles, her heart already fluttering in her chest when he takes it in his mouth and sucks the hard peak against his palate. He looks up and for a few minutes they stare into each other, savouring the moment of absolute closeness. She feels the wave of contentment as the surge of chemicals act upon her body, her breasts growing so heavy she takes the other in her hand to relieve her stretched skin, and then the pins and needles that flow down like an impending lightning strike and make her gasp. Fenrir lays a firm hand on her lower belly and its as though both babies move toward it, rolling as her insides slowly contract and release. He's careful not to hurt her tender nipples, although seasoning them for breastfeeding is part of the purpose, keeping his teeth back while he works the sweet drops from her bosom. Each one reaffirms and strengthens their union and as he feeds from her he's filled with emotion and love for the sacrifices she's made for him, the compromises to come. 

Thea's eyes fall closed as she's overcome with bliss, every inch of her body relaxing into the soft fur of Fenrir's body and their nest until she feels she's floating in a cloud of euphoria. Time becomes irrelevant, she barely notices the transition as he moves to the other side, but when she opens her teary eyes again darkness has fallen and she's famished like she's been without food for weeks. Her naked body is held tight and she clutches at Fenrir's fur as sobs overtake her breath.

“Shhhh, love,” he coos against her hair. “I've got you.”

 

“What was that about?” she asks when the tears subside. “I wasn't even... I don't know why I was crying.”

“Just hormones your body is unaccustomed to. Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Stay right here, I'll have dinner brought in.”

Still reeling from the rush of emotions she stretches out and then snuggles into the bed while she waits, her body limp and boneless. Every inch of her skin feels bare, more than just unclothed but as though her nerves are closer to the surface. She feels ever fibre of the fluffy rug beneath her, every grain of her tongue as it swipes the roof of her mouth, every strand of hair brushing her shoulders. Fenrir waits a moment in the doorway to appreciate her vulnerable form on his bed - her bare breasts tender and pink from his suckling, the bulging swell of her pregnant belly as her spine and body curl protectively around it, her limbs almost lifeless in their relaxed state.

“I feel different,” she says when she sees him. “I feel _more_.”

“That will make bedtime ever better,” he replies with a wink.

Even the taste of the steak that melts in her mouth is more intense, more flavoursome. The scent of each food has her salivating long before it's on her fork. When he takes her cleaned plate on the tray back to the kitchen Thea can already feel herself moistening in readiness, he returns and kisses her mouth, caging her in with his limbs and staring into her eyes while his tail brushes over her belly.

“So tell me all the details,” he says, his voice gruff and gravelly.

While Thea relays her experience with Loki, Fenrir remains on top of her, kissing only her shoulders and neck while his silken tail caresses her stomach and breasts. He listens intently, growling low in her ear when she tells of pleasuring herself while Loki's tongue explored her forbidden hole, his breath catching audibly when she describes the pleasure of him thrusting his cock deep inside from behind, and biting her neck with a groan at the image of two Lokis claiming her mouth, cunt, and arse all at once.

His breath falls heavy on her face and she's desperate for the touch of his fingers, the drag of his claws and teeth. The sensation of his hardened cock pressing against her makes her beg wantonly as he pushes back to sweep the hair from her forehead.

“Please, Fen. I need you now, I'm on fire.”

“You fucking will be on fire,” he grunts as he pushes into her. Since suggesting she visit Loki and retell their encounter for him he'd planned to tease her until she couldn't speak, couldn't beg or do anything but respond to his touch, but now he finds it impossible to wait. If he doesn't get his cock inside her now he's going to come all over both of them without the slightest touch. “One day I'm going to watch. Then I'm going to make love to you in front of him. If you're lucky we'll take you together, fill you until you can't take any more.”

“Oh...” she shudders, her body igniting with every stroke as she feels everything heightened inside as much as outside.

“Show me how you touched yourself for him.”

Her fingers find her bud easily, spreading her lips to flutter over it as it throbs and swells, pleading for attention to tip her over the edge. With every sensation felt tenfold it's only a matter of seconds before she erupts and writhes on the bed, her hand pulling away when the stimulation becomes overwhelming.

As Fenrir's thrusts grow harder she feels the knot grow against her lips, pressing against her just before his heavy sack slaps into her arse. She digs her nails into his hips, pulls him harder inside until his icy eyes meet hers.

“What do you want, little one? You want me to fuck you with it?”

“Yes,” she hisses between her teeth. “God, please.”

His usual gentleness is pushed aside and he grinds his hips against her opening until she stretches to admit him with a stifled cry. The obscene sound of her juices as she releases him echoes around the room, and then he's stretching her to breaking again, tearing her apart to give her the fullness she craves. After a few thrusts he pauses and she feels him throb and grow inside, stuffing her to bursting, until that familiar moment where she thinks she can't take another second until she remembers to breathe through, relax and allow the completion of their coupling with his shallow jerks until he bites into the spot on her shoulder that never heals and sends a rush of creamy cum spilling out over her thighs.

The release is faster now, as though his body knows their coupling is purely for pleasure rather than procreation, but it wouldn't matter either way. He turns onto his back so that Thea can snuggle in and let the silken strands of his fur run through her fingers while she falls silent and still in his arms.

“Anthea?” he whispers. “Are you awake?”

“Mm?” she murmurs, clutching and releasing his fur.

“I love you, and I want you to know that your feelings for Loki are not to bring you any shame or embarrassment. It's not uncommon for us to have more than one paramour and if that is what you desire then that is what you shall have. For you to be happy this is a simple request, one I would fulfil without jealousy. I much prefer the way your eyes twinkle with frivolity today than the guilt you felt before. We could go and speak with him together in the morning, if you like. Come to an arrangement.”

Thea's eyes flutter open as he speaks and now she looks at him incredulously, her pupils so wide her eyes are dark.

“You love me?”

“Yes, my little one. I do.”

She presses her hands on his chest to lean back, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. “I love you. I felt I couldn't if I had feelings like this for Loki, but I think I do.”

“Nothing about you would surprise me, Anthea. But yes, it is definitely possible to love more than one, to be intended for more than one. If anyone can manage us both, it's you,” he says with a chuckle.

“I love you, Fenrir,” she repeats. “Could it still just be the pregnancy?”

“No. This is different. It's real.”

* * *

 

Fenrir waits until he's certain Thea won't wake up before visiting Loki. Over a bottle of wine they discuss the running of the island, given Loki intends for Fenrir to take it over one day. Conversation turns quickly to Thea once the usual topics have been covered and Loki feels Fenrir bristle.

“You're in love with her,” Loki says matter-of-factly.

Fenrir nods and meets his gaze. “Yes.”

“She's not yet comfortable engaging with us both, I think.”

“She's coming around,” Fenrir says with a grin. “You're obviously open to the idea.”

“Of course. You know I have strong feelings toward her. It's probably made easier by you sleeping during the day but I'd be keen to spend the night with her as well.”

“She agreed to talk about it tomorrow, so we'll see. I never imagined this could work out so well, I knew she'd want to come back to you after the babies are born. I could tell there was a connection between you from the start.”

“She's deeply in love with you. I don't know if she's told you, but it radiates off her even when she's here, when she's dreaming.”

“You either have to teach me to do that or back off, that's not playing fair.”

Loki only winks in reply as Fenrir stands to leave, but he does so while quietly reminding himself that she's carrying his children.

As he closes the door, Loki ponders how their future might look if Thea agrees to their proposed arrangement. He would, of course, stop visiting her dreams to facilitate his seduction of her – he might even stop visiting them altogether – but their emotional connection would remain. There would need to be boundaries, something Loki is not unfamiliar with but despises all the same, but he honestly believes it will work itself out. He's known for some time that she loved Fenrir and the warmth it brought him upon the first realisation hasn't diminished now that she's visited his bed again. Not because he knows if he let down his influence over her feelings she would love him too, but because it's what they wanted all along. His aim might have been to identify a suitable short term mate for Fenrir, to carry his child and leave the island, but the ideal was always to find a woman who could love him as he deserves.

He just didn't count on falling in love with that woman himself.

Loki's primary misgiving comes from having to let go the control he put in place to protect her from falling for him. He's grown used to it over the centuries, women falling in love with him after one of two sexual encounters to the point of obsession, but he couldn't risk it with this one. She is special, he knew it the moment he felt her, before he ever laid eyes on her. Now he longs to see the same love reflected back at him when she looks into his eyes, the one he felt tonight like someone filling a balloon with amity and releasing it into the sky, a beacon over their chambers. Until his discussion with Fenrir he was unable to comprehend what had triggered such a burst of emotion from her, but he knows now – it was Fenrir's confession of love.

With no interest in competition or parity, Loki sits back in his arm chair and fingers the stem of his wine glass. She will love him, he's sure of it, and that will be enough. He knows from experience that loving more than one does not mean the love expended is halved, it means the capacity is exponentially increased. They will need to tread lightly with her though, go gently into this new territory.

He reaches out to observe her thoughts without touch or interference, watching her dream on the beach once again with Amelie. They're giggling like hyperactive schoolgirls, falling over laughing as they walk along the shore rugged up tight against the chilled autumn wind.

“Wait til I tell mum,” Amelie shouts. “Anthea's going to live with two men and have threesomes every day!”

“Shhhh!” Thea scolds. “It's not like that. It's loving and tender and secure. I've never felt so safe. It's not all about sex.”

“Just most of it. Hey, when you have sex with a wolf, is it always doggy? Or can he do different positions because he's part human? But he's not, is he, he's part giant, so... holy shit. Two giants, no wonder you're going to commit to them both. Their dicks must be huge, right?”

“Amelie!” Thea yells and then dissolves into cackles all over again. “Shut up!”

“I don't understand, but I haven't seen you so happy since...” she trails off as they sit on the cold pebbles. “Just do it, I guess.”

“The heart wants what it wants,” Thea says wistfully.

“Really? You're quoting Woody Allen when you're sleeping with a father and son?”

Thea buries her face in her hands. “That was Emily Dickinson!”

“Well we can't all be well educated. Some of us can't hold a book!”

Thea's face falls so rapidly that Loki's instinct is to run to her, it takes every ounce of his concentration to remain unseen.

“I miss you so much,” she says tearfully. “My heart aches to speak with you, to laugh with you.”

She suddenly whips her head around so fast he's caught off-guard, realising in a flash of disgrace that his desire to comfort her has caused him to overstep and be felt. He immediately breaks the connection, cursing his natural mistrust. He made sure to remain unseen, but she undoubtedly felt his presence on the beach, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Loki's mind focuses on undoing the binds, releasing the shimmering green and gold bows around Anthea's heart, he tugs at the smooth ends and they fall away, allowing it to expand. Tentatively he lets the tendrils of his mind float toward her again, being careful to feel and observe without probing, praying for the next wave of emotion that collapses over her to be a flood of feelings toward him. Finding only silence he forces himself to release and wait until he sees her in the morning.

What he doesn't expect is the barrage of questioning thoughts that penetrate his own mind long after he's fallen asleep, the probing fingers of experimentation, the unfocused hammering of one who is just beginning to dabble in telepathy. And then her voice, as clear as if she were in his bed, the deliberate intent behind her putting the thoughts into his mind, has him scrambling upward so fast he reaches the edge of the bed and finds himself dazed on the floor with her words still echoing in his head.

_“I see you, Loki.”_

 


	9. Monsters like me

_Thea feels him, feels his eyes on her and his eavesdropping ears stalking upon their conversation._  
_“What's wrong?” Amelie asks, her expression turning serious._  
_“Nothing, I just thought... he was here.”_  
_“Who?”_  
_“Loki. Never mind.”_  
_As they stroll along the pebbles in silence Thea feels a warm glow surround her, a crushing pain in her chest that seems over before it begins and is followed by tingling bubbles of euphoria spreading outward to her extremities and coursing through her body. She gasps and stops, Amelie having to step back to join her. She's smiling, her face pointing toward the setting sun as if to catch the very last rays of light and store them away._  
_“What's happening?”_  
_“I don't know,” Anthea says in an airy voice. “I feel... it's like my blood is dancing.”_  
_“They have good drugs in the palace, huh?”_  
_“I don't know what's happening, Am. But it's amazing. I'm going to go for it... I love them both. If I told you half of the things I've done, things that I've enjoyed and can't wait to do again, your eyes would fall out of your head. But it feels right, like this is what I was meant for.”_  
_“Well now I know I'm dreaming. The Anthea I know is an uptight virgin who thinks men are only after one thing.”_  
_“These aren't just men, though. I will come back for you, I promise. I was thinking maybe you could come and stay with us, but either way I'll get you out of that place.”_  
_“Thea,” she turns and takes her sister's hands. “I'm taken care of, this is a wonderful facility and I'm happy here. I miss you dearly, but you don't need to worry about me. You spent half your life caring for me, it's time to do something for yourself.”_

Sitting up in bed Thea rubs at her eyes and looks to the clock, confirming it's still early hours of the morning. Since she fell asleep Fenrir has vacated his side of the bed and she runs her hand over it with a gentle smile.  
For the first time she wonders about her dreams of Amelie, the way her sister spoke of the care facility suggesting that she might actually be communicating on some level just as Loki does with Thea's dreams. Most likely it is her own brain ensuring Amelie says what she wants to hear, relieves her guilt about not returning to her at the earliest opportunity, but what if she can actually see her dreams and – more significantly – interact with them?  
She concentrates as best she can through the fog of sleep and reaches her thoughts out for Loki, imagining him behind her just like on the beach when she sensed him. Laying back and closing her eyes she focuses on his features in her mind, lets his presence and scent consume her, and drifts back into her dreams.  
Only this isn't her dream, it belongs to someone else.

 _Loki's voice is strained and soft, as though he must physically tear the words from his own throat, leaving it raw and bleeding._  
“Thor, please. I have changed, I have seen my mistake. It won't happen again.”  
A voice Thea doesn't recognise booms from out of sight. “One would hope so, brother,” he spits the word as though it is rotten fruit. “We would run out of worlds to inhabit. Your actions can not and shall not be forgiven. What's done is done, be grateful we allowed you to live at all.”  
“One day the almighty Thor will make another of his oafish fuck-ups,” Loki sneers, “and I sincerely hope your punishment is as severe.”  
“That is where you are wrong. I am the king, and long ago I learned from my misdemeanour. There won't be another.”  
“Please,” he begs again. “One more chance is all that I ask.”  
“Enough!” Thor's voice shakes the walls and as he swings Mjolnir in Loki's direction a bolt of lightning strikes him clean in the stomach, knocking him off his feet. “Consider that your only warning. Go home, Loki.”  
_Thea's instinct is to run to Loki but he disappears before her and she clutches at the sheets as she falls through an inky abyss. Finally she is back in Loki's bedchamber as he startles awake, sweat glistening on his brow as he sits up and rubs his temples._  
_“Loki?” she whispers. “Are you hurt? Loki?”_  
_He looks around but doesn't seem to see her and she's not sure he heard her, either._  
_“Why can't you see me?_ **I see you, Loki.** I'm right here.”

Soothing strokes brush down Thea's spine and over her aching hips and she curls into Fenrir, clutching the fur of his chest.  
“Are you all right, minikin?”  
She looks up with a sleepy smile. “Minikin?”  
“I think it suits you. My minikin.”  
“I was dreaming.”  
“I know, you were crying out for Loki.”  
“Sorry,” she says with a blush.  
“Don't be. I will yet make you see that it's ok to love us both. Go back to sleep, I'll stay here.” He sniffs and licks at her neck, the sweet milky scent making him salivate. Instinct tells him to latch and suckle at her but his upbringing and respect for Anthea holds him back.  
“You don't need to be shy about it, Fen.”  
“How did you know?”  
Thea shrugs and strokes a hand through his thick silver hair as he shifts down and caresses her breasts gently, taking a nipple into his mouth and squeezing it upward. She sighs at the rush of pins and needles down her chest and lets her eyes fall closed as he suckles while stroking her back.  
When he stops to switch sides she gazes down at him and runs her fingers through his hair. “I hope the babies look like you, Fen. You're so beautiful, I don't think I tell you that often enough.”  
“Your perspective is influenced by hormones, Thea.”  
“It isn't. Sure, I was a little sceptical when Loki told me about you but I wouldn't change a thing.”  
He grumbles something inaudible, leaving a deep frown on Thea's brow as he draws down on her other breast. The familiar tightenings begin again and he caresses her belly in slow circles, relaxing the rest of her body almost into sleep. When she wakes again there is light outside and Fenrir's warm breath is on her shoulder, his arms wrapped tight and protectively around her front. She doesn't recall how long he drank from her breast or if they spoke further, just the floating bliss and easy slumber that followed.

Thea turns in his arms and feels his silky skin beneath her fingertips, studying his face with its almost humanly short snout, his slightly higher set and pointed ears, his wide mouth and thin lips.  
“How could you not see what I see?” she whispers. “My beautiful Fenrir. So rare it is to find something so unique and magnificent it takes away your breath, and here you are all mine. I love you more with every passing day.”  
A single tear falls onto his nose and she recoils in surprise, thinking all this time he was still deep in sleep. “I love you too, Minikin. You're far more than I deserve.”  
“Please tell me why you think that? You're so kind and gentle, so caring and patient with me. And I fail to see how anyone who's met you could say you were anything but gorgeous, if a little out of the ordinary.”  
He sighs heavily and holds his arm out for her to lay with him, the other curling around behind his head. “We've been here a few years now, and you're the first person to really see me. You saw the way the midwife reacted, and she was both forewarned and paid a handsome sum to keep quiet. Even on Asgard I was never allowed to roam free, I was considered a dangerous beast. And if you saw my natural form...” he shudders. “That's why I hope the babies are beautiful like you, not monsters like me.”  
“You're not a monster. I don't understand why you're hidden, though.”  
“You know about the end of our realm, yes?”  
“Sort of. I know Loki is here because he set it in motion.”  
“My grandfather – sort of – Odin, had Loki captured. He was going to kill him, but I believe Loki was set up. There's no proof he actually did anything. I meant only to injure him, to cause enough of a wound that he would back off, but I misjudged my own strength. I killed Odin.”  
Thea swallows, unsure whether her voice will fail. “By accident.”  
“Yes, I swear it. I only wanted him to let Loki go. Thor set out to kill us both, and he thinks me dead, but the realm was destroyed and it gave us a chance to regroup. Loki told Thor he had taken my life himself in the hope that Thor would grant him clemency and let him live. He did, but he must live in exile here. Because of my mistake. And if Thor found out I was here, that Loki was hiding me, he'd kill us both.”  
Anthea tries to remain calm, telling herself he made an error in judgement and shows obvious remorse. But she's in love with a fugitive who murdered his grandfather, not to mention the father who's harbouring him.  
“Thea, please. Say something.”  
She looks into his glacial blue eyes and pushes the hair back from his face. “Show me your natural form.”  
“No. Absolutely not.”  
“Why?”  
“You'd be frightened and never let me near you again.”  
“I need you to show me. Please. If you believe in my love then you'll know it doesn't matter to me.”  
He sighs and bows his head, rubbing at his forehead for a few moments before appearing to surrender. A silver glow surrounds him, Thea recognises it from Loki's clone, through the veil she can make out his changing form, growing darker as he bends over and his arms lengthen to support his upper body on the floor. As the light dissipates his arms and legs – now more accurately fore and hind legs – stretch upward and his body grows in length so that when he stills he's standing around eight feet, towering over Thea even on all fours. She forces her face to remain expressionless but can plainly see why people would be afraid, the sheer size of him is intimidating. He keeps his head turned away, his tail forced down between his legs, his fur now thick and black with just one silver stripe down his spine.  
“Fen, look at me.”  
For a beat she wonders if he heard but then his head finally turns toward her. Razor sharp white teeth are visible on both sides of his lengthened snout, peeking above and below his lips and giving him a menacing appearance at odds with his cautious stance. And then finally his eyes fall on hers and she forgets to breathe: they're bright, blood red and make his usual icy blue look positively scorching by comparison. No warmth resides here, none of the expression she's grown to love in his eyes and unique facial features.  
_It's still my Fenrir, though,_ she reminds herself as she slowly closes the distance between them. He lowers his head to sniff her, nuzzling her hair and almost knocking her off her feet which elicits a low giggle of relief. Thea raises a flat hand and strokes firmly between his eyes, the way she's done for him before, until they fall closed and he whines softly. A few minutes pass in intimate silence as she pets and studies him, and he folds his legs beneath him to lie on the floor so he's closer to her height. She wraps her arms around his neck, breathes in his familiar scent and feels the warmth of his coarse dark fur on her skin.  
“I love you,” she says quietly beside his ear.  
Moving back to face him she rubs beneath his jaw until his eyes once again meet hers, almost eliciting another gasp at their bright colour.  
“You are my beautiful boy, my love, and I love you just the same no matter your form. This one is just as elegant and graceful as the other is handsome. You don't need to hide from me.”  
“No one has ever found me remotely attractive,” his familiar gravelly voice chokes out. “Thank you, little one.” A huge tongue reaches from his mouth with a surprisingly delicate touch, licking away the tears that spill down her cheeks.  
“I hope our babies have their father's beauty and tenderness.”  
“As long as they have their mother's heart and compassion.”  
“I want you to use whichever form makes you more comfortable from now on.”  
“Honestly the humanoid one is easier most of the time. This one could have its place though, I suppose.”  
As he changes back Thea watches in awe, clutching her hands around his neck at the first opportunity to kiss him deeply. “Thank you for trusting me with the truth.”  
“I honestly thought you'd run. You are a remarkable woman, Anthea. I'll never forget how lucky I am to have you.”  
She looks up toward the door. “We should get dressed, Loki is coming.”  
Fenrir looks down at her quizzically. “You smell him too?”  
“No,” she says with a laugh, scrunching her nose. “I just... I know. I can feel him. He's... anxious, worried about something he did, but he's excited that it's done.”  
“How long have you been able to do this?”  
“I don't know.”  
Fenrir pulls on pants and a shirt while Thea selects a cream dress and sits down while fastening it, reaching out in an attempt to sense more from Loki. Left alone in the bedroom while Fenrir answers the door down the hall, she finds the exercise an easy one while Loki is in such close proximity. Just when the men are sitting down she bursts into the sitting room with tears welling in her eyes, her words hissed sharply at Loki.  
“You lied to me! You treated my mind like a toy, played with my emotions, and let me believe I actually meant something to you!”

 


	10. Pause

Fenrir, about to approach Thea from the couch, takes a step back at her outburst. “What's going on?”  
“I can explain,” Loki says. “Calm yourself and sit down, Anthea.”  
“I will not.”   
Loki raises an eyebrow and continues in his measured voice. “You will hear me out and then if you insist on carry on your histrionics I'll allow it. Sit. Down.”  
She sits beside Fenrir who hands her a steaming cup of tea and rests a warm hand on her leg.   
“When you first came to me I knew that you would develop feelings toward me because those feelings were reciprocated. I wanted to give you the best chance at bonding with Fenrir, so I muted your affections while we were together. But then you left and I could still sense you, I've never had that sort of connection with a human. You're confused and experiencing these emotions because I undid it, what's happening now is true and it is your own doing.”  
“It isn't, though. I can't read minds, that's you.”  
“Apparently you can, because no one has been able to infiltrate my dreams before you. Certainly not without my consent, which by the way is unethical and terrible manners. And you knew I was coming, you knew what I was thinking before I got through the door. That's never happened to me before.”  
“How could you think it was ok to do that to me?”  
“I was trying to protect you and Fenrir. For the most part it worked, I just didn't count on falling so deeply in love with you myself.”  
He stands and walks to her, taking her hand in his. “I am sorry, Thea. I underestimated you right from the beginning.”  
“You manipulated me and you could do it again at any time, I'd never know.”  
“I won't, you have my word.”  
“Your word doesn't...” she trails off and inhales sharply, gripping Fenrir's thigh.  
“You're in pain, what's wrong?” Loki asks.   
Fenrir kneels in front of her and presses their foreheads together, breathing her in and tracing circles around her belly. “They're coming,” he whispers beside her ear with a wide smile.   
“Yes,” she says as the pain subsides. Raising her voice she looks again to Loki. “I was saying, your word doesn't mean much right now.”   
“I understand.”  
“I do love you, Loki. If you deceive me again there won't be another chance.”  
“Of course. You won't regret this, I promise.”  
At Fenrir's nod he leans in and kisses her lips gently.   
“The babies are coming, Loki. Not right now, but soon.”  
“I'll leave you for a while, then. Just call if you need me.”  
“We will,” Fenrir says, leading him to the door.

With the contractions still mild and sporadic Anthea insists Fenrir get some rest and joins him in the bedroom. At his suggestion she strips off her dress and leans against the curved headboard while he rests his head on her belly and teases one nipple to a peak.   
“I thought you were getting milk, not turning me on,” she says with a soft chuckle.   
“Can't I do both?”  
“Carry on, then.”  
He massages one breast and takes the closest one in his mouth, almost immediately receiving a trickle of milk on his tongue. His swallows produce more and Thea lets her head fall back as the rush of hormones makes her giddy, even the resultant contraction feels manageable. “God that feels good. I love you, Fen.”  
He continues sucking but looks up and smiles, his eyes softening and turning brighter blue. She strokes his hair and the back of his neck with her fingernails and closes her eyes, letting the euphoria carry her away.

Later that afternoon she wakes cuddled into his fur, disappointed when she feels no tightening after a few minutes. She'd gotten her hopes up that the babies would be born today and when Fenrir had confirmed what she was feeling she'd been so confident. He stirs behind her when she turns over and wraps his arms around her.  
“How are you feeling, Minikin?”  
“Good. No more pains, they've stopped.”  
“Get some more rest, then.”  
“I'm done resting.”  
She tries to sit up but he tugs her back against him and puts every available pillow under her head and chest, lying her back on them and kissing her mouth. “Let's see if we can't get things moving.”  
This time when he closes his lips over her nipple he bites gently until she moans, his fingers gently parting her sex and dipping into her juices as he kisses down her body and over her belly, coming to rest between her thighs. From the first firm lick of his tongue up her slit she's rolling her hips against him, her loud breaths interspersed with wanton moans. He covers her clit with fluttering laps and dips inside to taste her, already certain that she will birth the babies in the next few hours from her scent up close.

  
An orgasm or two can't hurt, though.

  
With two crooked fingers inside her coaxes the first one from her with ease, sucking on her bud while his fingers work her g-spot until she cries out and clutches at the sheets. Working her through with slow movements of his fingers and long licks of his tongue he builds her to a second and third just as quickly, the short hair on his jaw brushing her thighs as she clamps down in over-sensitive spasms.  
“Oh, god...” Thea feels the usual contraction of orgasm only this time it spreads up her belly and holds until she's rubbing around her navel to ease the pain. Fenrir lies behind her, rolling her away from him and parting her legs to slide into her from behind.   
“Relax, little one. Just enjoy.”  
Not that she has a lot of agility in her current state. She feels his hand ghost over her skin and down her front, cupping her swollen mound as he thrusts inside until her breath turns to shallow panting. With two fingers he circles her clit until she comes undone and fires off another series of contractions along with the juices spilling from her onto his balls. His cock pulsates, the knot growing painfully just outside her throbbing lips. Knotting her while she's in early labour would be tortuous enough that she'd bite his head off, instead her arches her back against him so it brushes her bud with his slow grinding thrusts. He waits until she's pushing back against him to let loose, rutting raggedly into her until she reaches another climax and he fills her with spurts of hot cum.

  
As soon as he slips away she's overcome with another painful contraction and he rubs a fist over her lower back while it peaks and subsides. The next comes soon after while he's cleaning her up with a warm washcloth, and he knows now that he's done all he can to be sure they'll be meeting the babies today.

  
“I think we should call Loki and the midwife, you're six minutes apart now,” he says when the pain is coming on at regular intervals.  
Tears spring to Thea's eyes. Although she recently agreed to go to the hospital with Loki when it was time she only did so to appease Fen, and now that the times has come she's in no doubt about the right course of action.  
“Call them if you want, but I'm not going to the hospital unless something is wrong. I won't have you miss the birth.”  
“We talked about this,” he sighs. “I can't go to the hospital and I knew this from the outset. Loki will take care of you.”  
“I know. Call him. But he can take care of me here unless the midwife says it is absolutely necessary for me to be hospitalised.”  
“Thea...” he growls.   
“I am not... leaving... this castle...” she reaches out for a hand to squeeze and waits for the pain to taper away. “I'd like Loki to be here too, though. If that's ok.”  
“You swear to me you'll go to hospital if you need it. No argument.”  
“I promise.”  
  
  


They both arrive within a few minutes, Sarah the midwife carting a large box of supplies which she happily hands off to Fenrir. The two men disappear into the bedroom, leaving Thea to talk with Sarah on the couch.  
“You feel like you're coping so far?”  
“Yes. It hurts but I'm actually enjoying it. I feel calm and just can't wait to meet them.”  
“That's great. I can stay here as long as you need, we'll just go to the hospital if there's a problem, all right? You can't argue with me though, if I say we have to go we won't have time to discuss it.”  
“Ok. I just trust my body. It's done all it needed to so far and everything has gone smoothly. I just want to let it do what it needs to do.”  
“I'll pretty much leave you to it then and just hang around in case you need me.”  
“Thank you, Sarah. I know this isn't what we agreed to but I won't have Fenrir missing out on the birth for no reason.”  
“Just don't let that get in the way of getting help when you need it. That's why I'm here.”  
She places a hand on either side of Thea's belly while she breathes raggedly through another contraction. “They're strong. I don't imagine this will be easy on you, Thea. But I don't think you're one to shy away from a challenge.”  
At the movement in the corner of her eye Thea looks up to find Fenrir crouching in front of her. “We have things set up in the bedroom when you are ready,” he says, keeping his voice low and gentle as though the pain is in her head rather than her abdomen.   
“I think I want to keep moving while I can.”

One side of the castle faces the ocean and the mainland beyond, an external stone balcony providing a cool respite for the heat in her belly and back. Thea has previously dressed in layers and watched the gargantuan ships and ricketty fishing boats that share the channel between as they come and go, whiling away some of her time in solitude when she needed the peace of the outside world. The water reminds her of the shore she liked to walk with Amelie where they lived as children, the closest she can get now in her waking hours.   
“Would you take me to the balcony?” she says to Fenrir, who knows precisely the one she speaks of.   
“Of course, my love,” he picks up a blanket from the back of the couch and takes her hands to help her upright. At the doorway she stops and turns back, seeing Loki looking entirely out of place in the corner of the kitchen. Faltering with a contraction she grips Fenrir's hand on one side and reaches out with the other, finding Loki's long fingers a second later.   
“I'm here, darling.”  
Together they make the ordinarily short walk, made longer by the need to slow or stop every few minutes. Once there she leans on the railing, letting the wind blow her hair face and cool her heated face, closing her eyes to bask in the last fading light of day.  
“Tell me about Asgard.”  
“The city of gold that glitters brighter than your sun,” Fenrir says. “Of course my knowledge of it is a little less intimate than Loki's. I was locked up and hidden away for much of my time there.”  
“It was vast and magnificent, you could always feel the magic in the air, the earth, the water,” Loki says wistfully. “Always balanced between darkness and light, the shadow and the sun. Growing up I always imagined sitting on the throne and raising my family in the palace. Those dreams died long before but seeing the palace turned to rubble is something I'll never forget.”  
  
  


He stands behind her and rests his hands on her hips, massaging absent-mindedly while concentrating with his eyes closed. When the pain falls away he brings his lips to her ear and gestures beyond the balcony where the ocean should be. “See for yourself.”  
Anthea gasps at the illusion before her, Asgard in all its glory. She sees the bifrost they've told her about, the waters that seem to fall into an infinite abyss, the bridge above leading to the brilliant gold of the palace. Small ships traverse the air between and she sees a steady stream of people passing to and from the centre of the city like tiny ants.  
“Beautiful,” she whispers, kissing Loki's cheek. “You must miss it terribly.”  
“Yes and no,” he says with a tight smile. “I miss the idea of it, the potential life I could have had. But the sacrifice was too great even if it still existed. I'd never have given up my child to remain.”  
  
  


Through the next few cycles Fenrir kneels and supports Thea's weight as she stands with her arms around his neck, rocking between him and Loki who rubs hard on her hips and lower back. They remain on the balcony with Thea pacing back and forth until she can no longer talk through the contractions or catch her breath in between, making their way slowly back to their chambers. Despite her obvious discomfort she stops to take in the nest they've created for her in the bedroom, filled every space with soft scented candles and the corner with large pillows and a thick mattress covered in waterproof pads and towels.   
“Oh my god, did you two do this?”  
Fenrir nods. “I wanted you to have privacy if you needed it and somewhere comfortable to bond with the babies when they're born.”  
“It's perfect.” She moves toward the mattress and Loki holds her weight through the worst contraction so far, leading her in forceful breaths as the tightness builds.  
“You're doing so well, little one. So strong.”  
He leans against the wall and opens his knees for her to sit between them. Fenrir sits beside her, whispering encouragement while stroking her belly and bringing cool washcloths and drinks. They help her out of her sweaty dress but she declines another, preferring the cool air on her hot skin. When the contractions come thick and fast she's overwhelmed by the intensity and burning pain and begins to doubt herself.   
“You can do this, my Minikin. You're almost at the end, just a little longer.”  
“I can't... too tired,” she pants.  
Loki calls Sarah who confirms her labour is almost over. “You said yourself you trust your body. Whatever it needs to do, go with it. They're almost here, Thea.”   
Turning over onto her knees she waits for Loki to resume his position to drape herself against him and hold tight to his neck and shoulders, burying her face in his hair. Fenrir rubs her back and readies himself for the job of delivering the babies with a little guidance from Sarah.   
Anthea turns quiet and inward, desperately trying to focus all of her energy on the job at hand. Her fingers dig deep into Loki's upper back as agony rips through her abdomen and she feels the gush of fluid when the babies' sack bursts. From then there is no reprieve and she can feel them both shifting, visualising them moving further down in the final preparation for birth. After a few minutes the tightness backs off and she looks up at Loki, panic widening her eyes.   
“It's ok, sweetheart. Breathe and relax while you can.” He reaches down and kisses her mouth tenderly. She bears down with no control over her own muscles, holding her breath until she's dizzy. Holding onto Loki for dear life she sinks almost into a trance, silent but for the occasional animalistic grunt of effort.  
“Oh, gods. My beautiful girl. You're doing it,” Fenrir says, stroking gently on the back of her thigh.   
Her agonised cry shatters the quiet atmosphere as the head burns through and out, the shoulders and body following seconds later. While Thea catches her breath in the lull before the second birth Fenrir takes the first baby and wraps it in a blanket, bringing it to her and Loki.  
“It's a boy,” he says, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. “We have a son.” The tiny bundle whimpers softly, his mouth already open and searching, attempting to root at the fluffy edge of the blanket.   
“Hi, hungry boy,” Thea whispers. Loki helps to turn her over and sits behind her again, lying the baby boy on her chest where he easily finds the scent of her milk and starts to suckle. “He knows what he wants,” she says with a proud smile.   
“Just like his father,” Fenrir beams, smoothing her hair back and kissing her forehead. “I'm so proud of you, little one. You've done so well.”  
Thea groans as the pains start fresh. “Don't speak too soon, we're only half way.”  
The second birth is difficult on Anthea's exhausted body, but mercifully faster than the first, and Fenrir is soon holding a second crying bundle to her breast. “We have a son and a daughter, and you my love are absolutely amazing.”  
“A girl?” she squeaks with a tired smile.   
“One of each.”  
  
  


Once their little tummies are full Sarah and Loki clean them both up while Thea ambles toward the shower with some assistance from Fenrir. He tenderly washes her skin, angles the spray of water to where it's needed, supporting her while she relaxes her aching muscles under the hot stream.   
“I love you,” she murmurs against his chest.   
“I love you too, little one. You have given me the greatest gift today. Twice.”

A short time later mum and both babies sleep soundly in their tranquil space while Loki and Fenrir look on in awe. When one stirs and squawks Fenrir bends to lift him carefully from the nest and embrace his son against his chest. Both twins appear to have a combination of physical traits, both human and wolf, similar to Fenrir's hybrid form. Their hair is darker, more like Thea's, their ears set high with a wide point, their hands and feet vaguely resembling paws with short soft claws. Like their father they are both covered in light fur, the first dark and straight while the baby girl has a slight curl in the longer strands.   
“Congratulations,” Loki whispers. “They're beautiful.”  
“They are,” Fenrir agrees, kissing his son softly on the forehead. “Thank you for being here.”  
“I wouldn't have been anywhere else. I'm going to let you get some rest and see you both in the morning unless you call sooner.”  
“You're welcome here any time, Loki. I think this is how it should be if we're going to live together; ours. Not my chambers and your chambers.”  
Loki is genuinely touched by the gesture – Fenrir has always appreciated the privacy of his own space and is unaccustomed to sharing living quarters – and plants a kiss on the tiny forehead before he departs.

Thea stirs from sleep just as Fenrir lies the baby back down.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I was run over by a train. Repeatedly,” she says with a soft chuckle. “I'm ok, though.”  
She props up on one elbow while Fenrir stretches out with the babies between them.   
“I can't believe it. I can't believe we did this. They're so perfect,” she says, reaching out to stroke their cheeks  
“You were so beautiful and strong and just...” he leans over and kisses her lips. “Amazing.”  
“They need names.”  
“Plenty of time for that. Get some more rest.”  
She stares down at them for a few more moments. “Arkyn and Sylvi.”  
“Really? I thought you were more in favour of Midgardian names?”  
“I was, but now I've seen them they don't suit. The ones you chose are perfect.”  
Arkyn wakes again and starts to cry, rooting at the sheet in hunger. Fenrir watches as Anthea positions him at her breast and he opens wider, suckling eagerly with contented murmurs. Tears of joy well in his eyes at the little family before him, the woman who loves him like he thought no one ever could, the tiny lives they created brought safely into the world. Loki may speak of Asgard as his long lost home but to Fenrir this is where he feels safe, his place in the world where he loves and is loved, where he is relied upon. This is home.   
  
  


 


	11. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few disclaimers:  
> 1\. Always wait the recommended time after birth to have sex, do not rely on your lover's sense of smell. Unless he is Fenrir.  
> 2\. Always use protection even if your cycle hasn't returned yet. Do not rely on your partner(s) to know your hormonal pattern by sniffing you. Unless he is Fenrir.  
> 3\. Always use a SIDS approved bed for your baby/child, which this one is absolutely not. It is a fictional bed that came from the inspiration of a picture and my own imagination. It's ok because the babies are part wolf and will walk, crawl, and climb out of their own bed much sooner than human babies. Also they're fictional.  
> 4\. Having a bathroom attached to a baby's room is just asking for trouble. But again, they're fictional.  
> Enjoy!

With the twins almost a month old they begin to settle into a routine, Anthea no longer having to sleep with them in order to get enough rest.   
“I've had some re-decorating done in the main area of the castle,” Loki announces at breakfast one morning, insisting they all see it together right after.   
Loki takes them first to the bedchamber where a huge bed has been built along the widest wall, sitting low to the ground, the walls painted in dark greys the same shade as Fenrir's. Thea can see right into the attached bathroom and walk-through wardrobe, the shower and bath similarly oversized with plenty of room for two or three.

The next room he shows them is for the twins, decorated in pastels with a round bed in the centre. The edges curl upward protectively like a nest, the base beneath the mattress level with the floor. There is room for Thea along with both babies, plenty of space for them to grow which they are doing quite rapidly. There are two rocking chairs and a children's library beneath the window, a door opening onto another bathroom with a small square bath.  
“Loki,” Thea threads her fingers between his, “this is magnificent. Was it all your idea?”  
“Mostly, yes. Now that the babies are feeding well I wanted you to have your own space, and since Fenrir and I are almost never in bed at the same time anyway it just made sense to me. You like it?”  
“It's perfect,” Fenrir says.

They waste no time moving in and falling easily into a pattern, both men showering attention on Anthea and taking care of her and the twins. She finds their candour confronting when it comes to her body and the healing process after birth, often pushing aside questions with a bright blush and refusing to answer anything to do with blood or tearing.   
“You are healed,” Fenrir says one morning, nuzzling the back of her neck.  
“How can you... never mind,” she says with a chuckle. “I don't want to know how. Yes, I think I am.”  
“Your scent, it tells me everything. It tells me your bleeding has ceased, your hormones are returning to normal, your uterus has shrunk.”  
“You'd make an excellent OBGYN,” she says with a laugh. “Women would love you, there'd be no need for the stirrups!”  
“What's a stirrup? Like when you ride a horse?”  
“No, it's for holding your legs apart so they can examine down there.”  
Fenrir looks up at the ceiling while trying to construct an accurate image in his mind.  
“Oh. I think I like the sound of those.”  
“I'll bet. Anyway, you're right. I'm all back to normal with the exception of massive boobs.”  
“They can stay. I like them.”   
He slants his lips down to hers and kisses her slowly, tasting her tongue until she tightens her fingers on his waist. “When is the next feed?” he says against her lips.  
“A couple of hours.”  
Scooping her into his arms, Fenrir jogs lightly to the bedroom and sets her gently back on the bed, finding Loki awake and reading. Thea tosses off her robe and lies back on the pillow, earning a raised eyebrow from Loki.  
“I thought you weren't ready?”  
“Turns out I am,” Thea says as Fenrir discards his clothes and joins them. While he teases and tastes her skin Loki kisses her mouth thoroughly, making her whimper .  
“No talking,” he whispers. “Show me what you want.” He taps her temple with two long fingers.

Since the twins were born Loki has been taking every opportunity to strengthen and build on Anthea's telepathic abilities and she appears to be refining her focus and improving every day. She'd prefer not to get into either Loki's head or Fen's but there aren't any other options when she can't leave the castle. She makes the image in her mind, crying out as Fenrir takes a nipple in his mouth, and then pushes it gently toward Loki as though blowing him a kiss. He smiles and licks his lips, his hand parting her thighs so he can explore her folds with his fingers. Initially Thea wonders if he's misinterpreted or she gave him the wrong picture because she was distracted, but then he works his way down her body and guides her legs apart to lie between them.

From the first gentle touch of his velvet tongue she is lost, weeks on end of sleeping beside her loves without sex has been a bittersweet introduction to their new arrangement. The comfort and sweetness of their embrace hasn't been lost on her sleep-deprived mind and she worries that things will feel different now, but she's been aching for some sort of intimate contact and his warm mouth is perfectly soft and savouring. Fenrir continues his sucking and gentle biting on her nipples, their increased sensitivity sending shocks right to where Loki teases while she glides her fingers through his silken hair.

Loki feels her tighten up as he circles her entrance with a finger, urging her to relax and making shallow strokes with his tongue. Fenrir returns to her mouth, kissing her slowly while his tail flicks over her breasts and stomach, igniting prickles on her skin. One and then two fingers push inside, stretching her taut skin to the brink of pleasure, their tips pressing firmly into her g-spot and making her moan in Fenrir's mouth.

The wolf raises his head to watch her body writhe on the silk sheets, her face contorted in ecstasy as Loki pleasures her with his mouth. Her dainty hand reaches out and clutches at the fur on his chest as her moans echo around the stone walls, her pelvis arching up and rubbing against Loki's face and hand. With a bitten-back scream Thea's body freezes, her mouth wide as she gasps for breath and her thighs quivering as she pulses hard on Loki's fingers and gushes her juices into his hand. He looks up with a devilish smile, making long strokes inside as she collapses boneless onto the mattress, catching Fenrir's eye briefly and admiring the way his tail soothes her abdomen.

Loki wipes his mouth and withdraws his long fingers, stalking forward to kiss her mouth eagerly so she tastes herself on his tongue.  
“Sweetheart, might I make a suggestion? Perhaps to begin it should be Fenrir in your mouth rather than trying to take his knot when you're still a little tender?”  
She flushes at her own overconfidence, having just projected another image to him. “Ok.”  
“On your knees, then,” he says.  
With her legs still shaking Loki supports some of her weight while stroking her back, waiting until she's comfortable to guide his tip to her. He fists his length and Fenrir sees the green glow around his hand as his shaft is coated is viscous fluid before he starts to push against her. Fenrir sits in front of her, splaying his legs out to either side and cupping her face with both hands so she looks into his icy blue eyes.   
“Easy, little one,” he says when she winces at Loki's girth. “Breathe, nice and slow.”  
“He won't hurt me,” she says softly.  
“No, he won't. We won't.”

He ghosts his open lips over her mouth, listening to her stuttered breath as Loki stretches her walls anew. It feels like the first time, his smooth cock gliding easily against her raw skin, the pain she's expecting making her tense in anticipation. Finally she relaxes, feeling his hips fall flush against her exposed bottom, and he drags back out to inch inside once more.  
“Oh god, yes,” she whispers, hearing Loki groan in response.  
As he sets an even pace she pushes Fenrir back and lowers her mouth to his pointed cock, swiping the dribble of precum from the tip with her tongue. He growls deep in his throat as her lips move down his shaft with every bob of her head, eventually brushing the bulge at his base with her nose before pressing her tongue against the underside of his veined length.

Thea relaxes into the position, letting Loki's thrusts and pulls guide her mouth down and up Fenrir's cock. Loki brings her easily to a second orgasm by keeping his rhythm gentle and deep, instructing her to turn over when she spills out over his balls. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in harder each time, eager to feel his cum spill inside her, and guides Fenrir into her mouth with a hand around his base. She feels the knot swell and pulsate as he leaves more and more strings on her tongue; the rapid approach of her own orgasm; and Loki's movements becoming ragged and harsh.

Fenrir reaches a hand down and circles her clit, tipping her almost immediately over the edge, moans vibrating from her throat around him until he withdraws and moves her hand back and forth, letting his head fall back as a series of feral grunts leave his lips. Loki slams his hips against hers and withdraws, Thea watching in awe as both men jerk their thick white cum onto her stomach and breasts. For a few minutes she lies back with one on each side, all three panting and gasping, her entire torso streaked with their seed. Spent and sore, her cunt throbbing in a combination of pleasure and overstimulated scarring, she looks up at them both and smiles deliriously.  
“I've got to be the luckiest woman on earth right now,” she says.   
“As it should be,” Loki says with a smile while Fenrir runs you a shower. “I believe you celebrate the beheading of St Valentine today, though I can't say I remotely understand why. Here's to many more together, I suppose.”

 


	12. Long ago and far away

The smooth stones are like ice beneath Thea's bare feet, every inch of skin exposed by her strappy white linen dress prickling with goosebumps and desperate for the sun to emerge from its hiding place of thick cloud. She points her face upward and focuses on its warmth and light, reaching out with her mind to part the clouds until the rays beat down on her and shimmer on the feeble waves as they expend the last of their energy in a gentle collapse on the shore.

A huge silky hand threads its clawed fingers between hers and she turns her face to Fenrir beside her, his eyes darting across the scene as he attempts to take it all in.  
“This is our beach, we played here as children.”  
“Thea, it's beautiful. You did this. All that hard work with Loki... you've done it.”  
Loki appears at her other side. “This isn't me, you did this on your own. Thus proving that you have a gift, Anthea.”  
“Isn't it possible Fenrir just has some of your abilities?” she asks.   
“I've never been able to communicate with him like I can with you, I can just pick up his emotions sometimes like I can with others. This is all you.”

Back in the bed they share the sun is just peeking over a clear blue horizon. The twins sleep soundly in their room, only an hour ago Thea fed each one in turn while Fenrir changed and cuddled the other back to sleep before curling up against her back in bed. For three months now she has worked with Loki on her telepathic abilities and today he encouraged her to try an exercise with Fenrir instead. Her mind is still reeling from the success but his gentle strokes with the back of his claws down her spine make her thoughts slow almost to a halt, unable to register anything but the sensation.

Loki leans forward and catches her lips in a slow kiss, pressing his body against her front and his erection into her leg.   
“I'm so proud of you,” Fen growls into her ear, sweeping her hair aside to kiss down the back of her neck. He trails his claws down her side to her waist, drawing a sharp breath at the way her stomach sucks in.   
“Show me,” she says breathily, wrapping a hand behind her to feel his silken fur between her fingers.   
Loki takes a swollen breast in his hand and kneads, squeezing a drop of milk from her nipple and spreading it around the dark areola before lapping at it with his tongue. He continues sucking at her nipples while his hand wanders down between her thighs and folds, dipping into the nectar at her centre and swirling around her bundle of nerves. Fenrir holds her top leg up, resting the ankle on his muscled calf to open her wide and press his erect cock against her round bottom. Two of Loki's long fingers slide deep inside her cunt and she moans at the exquisite intrusion, thrusting her hips toward him.

Just as she feels the tight coiling in her core he withdraws and turns around, propping his head on two pillows at the foot of the bed and stretching out.   
“Don't be shy, now,” he says in his thick morning voice. He grabs her hips and guides her back toward him until she realises what he wants, straddling his chest and shifting back until he's presented with her glistening and swollen pussy. Loki begins with just his tongue, alternating long flat licks over her clit and penetrating with the point before adding his fingers to stimulate her from the inside.   
Fenrir appears behind her and she feels the light scratch of his unsheathed claws as he parts her cheeks and lips, kissing her lower back. His mouth moves down over the dip of her lower back to the round curve of her bottom, licking a shimmering line down the cleft until he finds her tight hole. Once, twice, he kisses it with his warm wet mouth, tonguing at it until she relaxes and feels the ring of muscle open up to him.   
Thea dips her head, moaning hard against Loki's balls as she sucks them gently while fisting his cock. The sound is returned as Loki's mouth vibrates against her with a groan as he sucks her clit between his lips. Fenrir draws back and spreads his saliva around her hole, pressing and massaging with his thumb while he watches Loki devour her pussy. Thea takes a shuddering breath and closes her rosy lips around Loki's thick cock, letting his tip touch the back of her throat before she pulls up to repeat the action.

The simultaneous assaults on her pussy and arse quickly overwhelm her and when Loki stretches her walls with three fingers while Fenrir is once again tonguing her puckered hole she comes undone without restraint or control, her juices flowing over Loki's face and chest and her arse thrust hard against Fenrir's short snout as she pulsates with orgasm. Loki rubs the back of her thighs in long soothing strokes while she continues sucking his cock, lapping her tongue under the head and around the circumference while Fenrir disappears to the bathroom.

When Fenrir returns Loki swats Thea's backside playfully, his code for her to change positions while he wipes himself down with a washcloth. Fenrir lies back on his pillows and folds his hands behind his head.  
“Come here, little one.”  
Thea puts her knees either side of his hips and rolls over his growing shaft, feeling the pointed tip and veiny girth on her hypersensitive slit. His hands grip her flanks and position her to sink down on his length, her lips resting on the beginning of his knot as she makes slow circles and leans down to kiss the residual mouthwash from his lips. Fenrir grips her hair and tugs her head back as she finishes the kiss, growling into her neck as she slides up and down on his thick cock. She grinds down until his knot slips inside with an obscene slick sound and she stills a moment to kiss him once more.   
“Stay there,” he whispers against her ear.   
Behind her she feels Loki parting her cheeks and drizzling lube down the cleft, easily working two fingers inside to stretch her hole in readiness for his cock while Fenrir continues to coo encouragement in her ear and nip at her neck and shoulders.   
“You still want this, darling?” Loki says as he positions his slippery cock.   
“Yes,” she whimpers. “I want to feel you both... please.”  
“I'll go slow, stop me if it hurts.”

Thea lets her head fall down and rest on Fenrir's smooth shoulder, his hand running down her spine as Loki begins pressing inside. Slowly he breaches her defences, burning his way through the ring of muscle before she feels the delicious fullness she's craved since first imagining the sinful liason. She cries out and Fenrir holds the back of her head, planting a tender kiss on her temple.  
“Easy, my love.”  
Behind her she hears Loki's breath catch as she pulls him in, feels the cool dribble of lube before he sinks further and his balls graze her cheeks. He makes a few shallow movements and Thea gasps, clutching at Fenrir's fur as he glides over the raw skin and ignites every nerve inside. She rolls her hips and Fen takes the hint, thrusting up against her as Loki matches his rhythm. Raspy cries of pleasure drown out the slap of the men's balls on her skin as they alternate their pistoning movements and Fenrir guides one of Thea's hands between them to rub on her clit.

“Come for us, Minikin,” Fenrir growls out, his thrusts growing irregular and sloppy as she feels his knot stretch her, the pressure of both men together and her fluttering fingers on her clit unravelling her with a ragged scream.   
Fen stills and the bulbous base pulsates inside as he fills her with sticky cum, Loki maintaining his hard thrusts until he drapes himself over her back and buries himself to the hilt, spilling deep inside her passage.

Loki withdraws and lies beside them with his head propped on one hand, leaning in to kiss Thea softly as she tries to find her breath.  
“You are a goddess and I love you.”  
She smiles weakly down at him and rests her cheek on Fenrir's chest, her skin rosy with exertion and sweat sticking curls of hair to her temples and neck. Once Fen releases her she collapses forward and lies between them, facing Loki while they both soothe and relax her sated body with strong fingers. A slow trickle of cum seeps onto her thighs and the sheet below, her skin covered in beaded sweat.  
“I'm a mess,” she says with a laugh.  
“You're our beautiful mess,” Fenrir says, curling himself protectively around her back.

* * *

 

After practicing her new skills for a further few weeks Anthea is keen to expand her reach, approaching Loki out on the terrace while the twins and Fenrir sleep.  
“I think I'd like to visit Amelie,” she says, sitting beside him.  
“That sounds lovely. We can handle the twins while you're gone.”  
“I'd hoped I might take them along.”  
“Thea, that isn't possible. People would see them and – ”  
“Gods forbid someone see those beautiful babies. You can't hide them for their entire lives!”  
“We knew this from the beginning, Anthea. It is not your concern.”  
“Not my... are you kidding? I am their mother!”  
“Then you should understand I'm trying to protect my son! Someone will see them, see the wolf in them, and go immediately to Thor. He will kill Fenrir and I without a second of hesitation, probably Sylvi and Arkyn as well. Is that what you want?”  
“No..” she sighs. “Maybe if you talked to him. You said yourself he has it wrong, maybe if you could convince Thor of the truth we'd be free. I can't bear to keep them inside all the time, they'll miss out on so much.” Tears well in her eyes and she tries to blink them away. “I won't have them believe they aren't beautiful because they're never seen. It's bad enough that Fenrir feels that way. He's the most beautiful man, Loki. And his natural form is just stunning. He thinks he has to stay hidden because he scares people, I can't stand the idea of my children feeling that way.”  
“I don't know what else to do, Thea. It only takes ones person to tell Thor.”  
“It will take a thousand years' telling Sylvi she's beautiful to undo the damage this will do.”  
“Make your plans to visit Amelie, we'll talk about this when you return.”

The following day Anthea is ferried to the mainland by helicopter after spending individual time with both children and expressing two days' worth of milk for each. As soon as she enters the nursing facility where Amelie lives she is overcome with emotions she doesn't even understand, her senses assaulted by unfamiliar smells and the sound of hundreds of people going about their day. Once she thought she'd never cope with the solitude of Loki's castle, now she can't wait to get back.

“Lovely to see you, Anthea,” a kind-looking nurse says a little too loudly. “Follow me.”  
Amelie's room overlooks the impeccably maintained garden below, a group of men and women working there completely oblivious to what's happening within the walls.   
“Amelie?” the nurse says. “You have a visitor, your sister is here.”  
Having only seen her in dreams for the past few years Anthea is struck by Amelie's frailty as she sits in a chair that seems to provide support for every bone and joint of the young woman's body. Her head appears disproportionate to her body, like a lollypop on a stick fit to fall off if sucked too eagerly; her limbs as thin as twigs and hanging from her shoulders and hips like a marionette. Her hair has been carefully brushed and pulled back from her face with its sunken eyes, razor sharp cheek and jaw bones, and thin dry lips.

Anthea crouches in front and takes Amelie's fragile hand, surprised at its warmth.  
“Hey, beautiful. Long time no see, huh?”   
Amelie continues the distant stare out the window while the nurse pulls up a chair for Anthea.   
“She rarely responds, love. The neurologist says there's brain function but we don't see any evidence of it, though sometimes we come in and find her smiling. Just sing out if you need anything.”  
“Thank you,” Thea says, fighting back tears as she sits down in the chair and strokes her sister's hand. She closes her eyes and recalls Fenrir's words while he held her last night, calming her fears about seeing her sister again: _'All you can do is your best and trust that she can understand.'_

In her mind she sees the beach again, feels the touch of their hands and the chilling breeze off the water.  
“I'm here, Am. Do you know I'm here?”  
“Of course I do. You're so radiant, you look so happy.”  
“Sylvi and Arkyn are growing and changing so much, I wish you could meet them. They're crawling everywhere, now. Won't be long until they walk.”  
“All I want is for you to be happy, Thea.”  
“I am. I just wish I could talk to my sister again.”  
“Open your eyes.”  
Anthea flutters her eyes open and blinks back the moisture that blurs her vision. When she looks up Amelie's green eyes are staring straight back at her, a smile curling her lips as tears tumble down her cheeks.   
“I see you, sis,” Amelie's voice is clear in her head. “It just takes me a while to warm up.”  
“You can hear me?” Thea whispers, squeezing Amelie's hand.  
“Loud and clear.”

* * *

 

Back in the castle, Thea relays the events to Loki while the Sylvi suckles milk from her breast and Arkyn plays at their feet.   
“There's nothing wrong with her brain, Loki. It just doesn't control her body like it used to.”  
“So you could communicate?”  
“Yes! I sort of felt like reading the words from her mind, but I heard them in her voice. Sometimes she can't think as quickly as she'd like and she was exhausted by the end but we basically 'talked' for two hours. God, it was amazing.”  
“The offer still stands if you want to bring her here, I'll provide for whatever care she needs.”  
“How, though?” Thea says sadly. “What, we'll just sneak around while a nurse or someone is here, pretend it's just me and you?”  
“Do you want her here, or not?”  
“Not like that. I want you to reconsider your paranoia.”  
“It's not paranoia, it's a real threat!” he snarls, making Arkyn look up at them both with a frightened frown.   
“I saw you speaking to Thor, was it real?” she asks in a low voice.  
“You spied on my dreams?”  
“I reached out to you when I first realised I could, I didn't mean to see anything.”  
“Yes, it was real. You should not have had to witness that.”  
“Why not go to him again and explain what you have here, let him see the home you've made. Fenrir seems to think you were set up.”  
“Not that it matters now, but I was. I was led to believe Ragnarok was a form of remediation and cleansing, the way to start a new cycle. I realised too late and I couldn't stop it.”  
“Show Thor that, like you show me things.”  
“I can't, he's completely closed off to me.”  
“Even when he sleeps?”  
Loki freezes, opening and closing his mouth while he considers and annoyed he didn't think of that himself.   
“He'd just pass it off as a dream.”  
“Then you go to him and tell him it isn't. We can't live like this forever, Loki. You can't.”  
He leans in and kisses her lips softly, shaking his head as he strokes her face. “Anthea, when you first came to me I thought it was to push your boundaries. Now I find you are breaking down mine, instead. I find it disconcerting and strangely endearing.”

 


	13. Bargaining

“What's wrong, Minikin?” Fenrir asks as Thea curls up in his lap. “Can't sleep? Bad dream?”  
In the inky silence of night she shakes her head and snuggles sleepily against his fur.   
“I want to go and see Thor but I need your help.”  
“Thea, we've been over this. I can't go against Loki's orders.”  
“I'll take the blame. By the time he realises it will be too late.”  
“Why are you so stubborn about this?”  
“Because I saw the look in your eyes when I said you were beautiful. You are and you shouldn't have to hide. Neither should our children. Last week I wondered if you'd want me to have more but then I'd have to say no because I can't live like this.”  
“You want more children?”  
“Maybe. Do you?”  
“I never believed I'd get one, so I hadn't really thought about it.”  
“Well I have. I used to think about it a lot, getting married and having a house full of little ones. Taking them out visiting and showing them off.”  
“I get it,” he says with a sigh. “The things you do for love. What's the plan, and when?”  
“The night after tomorrow,” she begins, laying out her preparations to visit Thor and change his mind.

Fenrir listens and agrees with a heavy heart. Anthea has thought through what she wants to say, how she plans to appeal to Thor's compassion and believes she will succeed now that Fenrir has children, but the consequences for failure are so much greater than she knows. He might just keep her and then come looking for Loki, insisting they explain before killing all of them. She will not be swayed though, and doesn't deserve to live in the shadows, nor do the twins. Once he has given in she falls asleep in his lap and he makes peace with the idea of killing his uncle if it comes down to it, his strength far outweighs Thor's in wolf form, and no one is going to lay a finger on his family.

The following night Anthea shifts from beneath Loki's arm and makes her way back to the chambers she used to share with Fenrir to meet him and change into clothes for the journey. After a long farewell kiss she walks to the ferry terminal just in time for the last departure for the evening, using the documents Fenrir forged to slip through Loki's strict border controls. The island is easy to get onto from the mainland and still boasts a thriving tourist industry but residents of Verbannen Island require permission from their king. Travelling by boat lacks the speed and luxury of a private helicopter but for most of the hour-long journey Thea stands outside leaning on the rail, enjoying the chill as the wind whips her hair about her face.

Knowing that arriving at the palace late at night is likely a futile exercise, Thea has decided to try her luck anyway. Perhaps she will catch him at a vulnerable moment, if Thor has vulnerable moments. On approach to the gates she realises two things: that there are guards preventing her from just waltzing up to the door; and she knows nothing about Thor other than Loki and Fenrir's opinions and what she saw in Loki's dream. As she approaches she tugs the cloak tighter around her shoulders and pushes back the deep green hood.

“I request an audience with your King,” she says to the guard standing between her and the gate.   
“And you are?” he spits back.  
“My name is Anthea, I come from Verbannen Island on behalf of Loki.”  
“Right. Come back in the morning, he will see you then.”  
“Sir, here's the thing.” She draws a deep steadying breath and pushes her shoulders back. “I have a limited amount of time, I must return tomorrow. If you could just ask I am certain he would hear me tonight.”  
“At least Loki himself knows better than to show up unannounced this time. Wait here.”   
He disappears down a darkened corridor and Anthea waits, pulling the hood back up against the frigid air.

Almost an hour passes before the guard returns, rewarding her persistence with admission to an antechamber off the same throne room she saw in Loki's dream.   
“Speak,” Thor snaps. “I do not appreciate my evening being interrupted, much less for anything to do with my outlawed half-sibling.”  
“Thank you for seeing me,” she says, bowing from the waist. “Loki did not send me, I came on my own initiative. I need your word before I begin that everyone on that Island will be safe as long as they remain there. Every one.”  
“As long as they obey the terms of the exile.”  
“Which are what, exactly?”  
Thor sighs impatiently and rubs his temple. “Loki is not to leave the island by any means, or the confines of Verbannen airspace. He must not use his magic outside of the island or to affect anything outside the island and he is not to take any outsiders against their will. Once there unless they are under a specific employment contract they must not be detained.”  
“And as long as Loki abides by the conditions you just explained you will not interfere or harm him or anyone else on Verbannen.”  
“You have my word.”  
Anthea breathes in and calms her mind, hoping to have the same effect on the atmosphere in the small room.   
“Fenrir is alive and residing with Loki.”   
She speaks the words confidently and awaits his reaction, which is swift and violent. Thor slams a fist down on the table, sending papers and heavy ornaments alike hurtling in all directions like startled birds fleeing for safety.  
“He will face up to his crimes and perish for the death of my father.”  
“But you just said – “  
“That was before I knew he was harbouring a murderer all this time.”  
“Please, Thor. Fenrir says he was only protecting Loki, he meant to stop Odin but not to end his life. He's a father now and he's a good man.”  
“He must pay for what he did.”  
“He has, Thor. He's lived in the dark all of his life, been in hiding since Loki brought him here. I am pleading with you tonight because I love him and I can't stand my children living in the shadows.”  
“You love him? You are the mother of the children?”  
“I am, yes. Twins, a boy and a girl. He has a good heart and he pays every day for his actions.”  
“As he should. They both should. When I tear Fenrir's limbs from his body and let him die a painful death Loki will know what it's like to be punished. Then I will be satisfied his debt has been paid.”  
“Please understand, Loki was set up, he was led to believe that his destiny was to set off Ragnarok and let the cycle restart. He had no idea what the consequences would be and he lost his father, too.”  
“He never saw Odin as his father, never showed the respect he deserved.”  
“Is that a crime, when all he ever wanted was Odin's recognition? You just assured me everyone there would be safe as long as he kept up his end of the bargain. He hasn't tested the boundaries you set, he treats his people fairly. They have both been endlessly kind and gentle with me and they just love the twins and me so much. I'm not saying they've never done anything wrong, I'm asking you to give them a second chance.”  
“You're asking me to forget what I witnessed. The pain and destruction they caused, just pretend it never happened. I could no sooner forget how to walk.”  
“I am not asking for a full pardon, just clemency. They have suffered enough.” Thor shakes his head and desperation tightens Anthea's chest. “Or, as reparation for their wrongs.... take me. Keep me here and I will serve you the rest of my days. But let them live without this fear hanging over their heads.”  
Thor scratches the stubble on his jaw and considers her as the silence stretches out between them.   
“Ok,” he grunts and nods.

Loki paces heavily around the bedroom, up and down the end of the wide bed where he woke cold and alone at dawn.  
“How could you let her do this?” he snarls through gritted teeth.  
Fenrir has taken to carrying at least one of the twins at all times and so far it has prevented Loki from either screaming or causing him physical harm.   
“You know as well as I do she'd have found a way whether I helped or not. She can handle herself far better than you give her credit for.”  
“She doesn’t know what Thor is capable of. We have to go after her.”  
“We have to trust her, Loki. Thor will end us both if we go to him.”  
Loki sighs and balls his hands into fists, his teeth grinding together in a barely contained cry of frustration. He looks down in irritation at the tug of his pants but softens immediately when Sylvi’s ice blue eyes look up to him, wide with uncertainty. Huge hands reach down to gather her up and she cuddles into his chest, her silky fur tickling his neck. He kisses the top of her head and holds her protectively against him as he rocks from side to side, reaching his thoughts out to her mother but finding only emptiness.

Thor’s boots echo ominously on the stone floor but Thea grips the edge of her pallet bed and refuses to stand in anticipation. The dim light that seems to bounce right off the murky windows rather than penetrate her makeshift cell is her only method to distinguish day from night and the lines etched into the side of her bed mark off fifteen days of imprisonment.   
_He’ll have to try harder if he means to break me,_ she thinks, keeping her expression neutral. _It isn’t me that he means to break, though._  
“How are you this morning, Anthea?”  
“Fine, thank you. And how are you?”  
“I am beginning to wonder how long you will keep up this act. It must be terrible to know they care so little for you, and your children must be missing you. What do you suppose the great Loki will tell his grandchildren of their mother – or is he their stepfather? You’ve made this all so confusing I hardly expect he’ll tell them anything at all and the poor souls will be better for it. Fenrir with all of his mommy issues and insecurities surely just assumes you never really cared for him at all and this was your method of escape. Their lives go on, you know, while you rot here.”  
“I am far from rotting, and I know exactly what you’re trying to do.”  
“What is that? Enlighten me.”  
“You want them to come after me because if they break the agreement and leave the island they’re fair game. You can do anything you like with them.”  
“I wish I were so cunning, although it’s obvious they are not coming for you. You’re only still here because I think I could use you, if nothing else for your skills as a servant. Although we know you’re capable of carrying Asgardian offspring which isn’t as simple as previously assumed.”  
Anthea shudders at the thought. “They won’t come for me, I have accepted my fate. What I do not understand is your hatred toward me when I have done nothing but bring you the truth. Your people believe you are the kind and generous leader and Loki is rightfully banished but so far you’ve given me no evidence to support the idea. I risked my life and the lives of my loved ones to bring you the truth about Loki and Fenrir and you’ve locked me up for goodness knows how long. What exactly do you expect to gain by keeping me here if you truly believe that they don’t care?”

Thor considers her for a few drawn out breaths and then turns on his heel without another word, the creak of leather heralding his retreat as she lies back and groans in pain. The weight of her excruciatingly full breasts makes her breath catch, her loosened bra cutting in to the tender flesh and forcing milk from her nipples to soak the washcloths Tessa kindly provided just an hour ago. Physically her needs have been more than accommodated – although Thor ensures she isn’t entirely comfortable – and Tessa, one of Thor’s many servants, brings her food and fresh clothing, stopping for a chat when she can.

The following evening Tessa sits beside Thea when she brings dinner, frowning at her hollowed cheeks.   
“You need to eat more, you’ve not finished a meal today. Are you well?”  
“I think so,” Thea says softly. “Just tired.”  
Tessa fishes in a deep pocket and pulls out a small packet of white tablets. “Just Panadol, in case your chest is still troubling you.”  
“It is,” she says with a smile. “Thank you.”  
“You must be missing them,” Tessa says, squeezing Thea’s shoulder. “I understand you don’t want to talk about it, though. Eat and get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Thank you for everything, Tessa. I imagine you’ve been told not to speak to me at all, much less offer me medicine, and I do appreciate our conversation. Some days it’s all that’s kept me going.”  
Tessa nods and moves to the door, stopping it a few inches from closed. “He’s a good man, Thea. A good King. You stay strong, now. He won’t keep you forever.”

Huddled in a ball, Thea shivers and tugs on the extra blankets Tessa brought with lunch. Thor is surely testing her now, he hasn’t visited in a week at least and she suspects Tessa is being closely monitored; she barely utters two words each day. Thea barely notices when the dinner tray is set down, or the back of Tessa’s cool hand on her forehead, but she does hear the tremor of worry in her voice.  
“You’re burned up like a blow torch,” she says, attempting to remove the top blanket.   
Thea shivers and pulls it back in spite of the sweat beading all over her body.   
“Here,” Tessa holds out two tablets and a cup. “Take these.” She winces at Thea’s howl of pain as she sits up and fumbles them to her mouth with a shaking hand, holding the cup while she gulps down water and helping her lie back on the pallet. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Thor’s footsteps once again reach Thea’s ears but do not register in her mind, the infection ravaging her body has rendered her all but incoherent.   
“Please, my King. She will die if she isn’t seen to tonight.”  
“What is wrong with her?”  
“I do not know. Please let her go back, there’s a hospital on Verbannen. She’s suffered enough and if you keep her here she won’t last the night. By all means if you really meant for her to die here then have done with it, otherwise you need to let her go.”  
“Fine.” He ignores her cries and lifts her from the bed, carrying her up to the guards and waiting in the cool evening air while they arrange transport back to the island. “You are my guarantee that Loki and Fenrir do not breach the agreement. Make sure it is done.”   
“Thank you,” she whispers weakly as they prepare to depart. “I will.”

When Thea next opens her eyes she squints at the bright lights and whines at her aching body, feeling like she’s slept unmoving for months on end.   
“Welcome back, Anthea,” a familiar voice says from beside the bed. Sarah, the midwife who helped deliver the twins, stands and squeezes her hand. “How are you feeling?”  
“A bit... confused. Where am I?”  
“You’re back on the island and you’ve been asleep for almost four days. When you stopped breastfeeding so abruptly you developed a serious infection, we almost lost you.”  
“Are they here?”  
“Loki will be back shortly, Fenrir is with the twins. Can you tell me what happened?”  
“I’d rather not, if that’s all right. I just want to go home and see the twins.”  
“We need to check you over first and I’ll arrange the doctor to come and see you at the palace. Rest now, you’re still recovering from surgery.”  
She looks around the plain grey room and fights sleep, listening to the soft and strangely comforting beep of the pump beside the bed while watching the door. At the first glimpse of Loki’s long black legs and leather boots tears prickle her eyes and a smile breaks across her face. Seeing her awake Loki lengthens his strides and takes her face in his hands, tenderly kissing her quivering lips.   
“You frightened me, love,” he says, his head resting on hers.   
“I did it,” Anthea croaks. “We don’t have to hide any more.”

 


	14. Interspecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter with a couple of small surprises :)   
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments, I had no idea what I was doing when I started this and it's had a far better reception than I expected xxx  
> As always feedback is very much appreciated!

Summer sun beats down on Anthea's face and she resists a third attempt by Loki to coax her into the shade.  
“I thought you liked my freckles,” she laughs.   
“Freckles, yes. Burned to a crisp, no.”  
“I feel we've been closed in forever, I thought that rain would never let up.”  
“I think the twins felt the same,” Fenrir says, snatching up Sylvi as she tries to dart past him. She squeals at his tickles and thrashes her legs until he releases her to run after her brother once more.

Anthea looks over to Amelie with her face pointed into the sun, her eyes closed and lips curled into a blissful smile. Loki wasted no time setting up a wing of the castle for her to share with Remi, her nurse, and bringing in other therapists to assess her needs. In the two years she's lived in the castle her progress has been miraculous and she is beginning to communicate using pictures for the first time since the accident. The twins catch her eye as they zoom past again, this time followed by an unsteady toddler.

Hela was a shock at every turn, from her unplanned conception to the first display of her inherited abilities just a few weeks ago. Now she flashes a giddy smile, her vibrant green eyes dancing with mischief and her silky black hair bouncing wildly about her face as she waddles after her siblings.   
“She's going to be a handful,” Fenrir says.  
“No more than you were,” Loki shoots back with a laugh.   
Anthea won't soon forget the joy on Loki's face when the ultrasound revealed that the baby she carried was his. He believed it was almost impossible to conceive a child with a human woman, at least all attempts he'd heard of had been unsuccessful. It was at that point he began to wonder if Anthea might not be entirely human herself but then what else could she be? At the time she and Fenrir had only just begun talking about another child, after Loki had agreed they were safe to live in the open and no longer worried about Thor coming after them. After waiting a month without the expected hormonal changes Thea was worried she might not have the chance for more children but she soon discovered she was already pregnant, the confusion of how it happened resolved at the first ultrasound when it became obvious the foetus lacked Fenrir's wolfish characteristics.

The legs kicking away at the confines of her womb now are most definitely wolf, though. With still a few weeks before the new arrival this pregnancy is taking its toll on her body and she expects it will be her last – human bodies were surely not made to carry wolves and Asgardian giants. She rubs at a sharp kick and Fenrir lays a soft hand on her belly, talking softly to it before kissing her lips gently.   
“I love you, my Minikin.” He nuzzles at her neck from behind and pulls her back against his soft warmth.

When the air cools and the children tire they move back inside for an afternoon rest, Fenrir curling himself around the children while they all sleep in the huge bed. It's more common now for him to be awake during the day, as he grows more comfortable showing himself to the other residents on the island he is more inclined to picnics and daytime activities with Thea and the children.

Just as before, Anthea's libido has grown intense with pregnancy hormones, only satisfying her urges is somewhat more difficult now with young children than the first time around. That night Loki settles the children in their beds while Anthea slips into bed with Fenrir, cuddling her unclothed body into his silken fur as his hands wander her skin. She sighs when he finds her breasts, already heavy with milk, running his thumbs over the sensitive nipples he suckled so contentedly at that morning. His rough tongue flicks over her shoulders, slowly making its way down her torso while his hands part her thighs and expose her moist lips to the cool air.

Loki undresses beside the bed, watching in silent awe as Fenrir nips at her inner thigh before licking between her lips in a long stroke and then diving in to lap at her hot cunt, collecting her juices on his tongue as he devours her. The scent of her fills and fuels Fenrir, urging him on until with the sweet melody of euphoric whimpers she stiffens and shakes beneath him, falling limp onto the pillow as a sheen of sweat glistens on her face and throat. As she recovers he looks down upon her with the satisfied grin a hunter might give his prey, licking his lips and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. With his straining cock in hand Loki watches and waits, encourages the bond between the expectant parents.

For a time when the twins were very young Anthea became self-conscious about the looser skin on her stomach, the deep pink cracks on either side serving a daily reminder of the changes her body had undergone as her midsection was stretched to its limit, the scar on her breast where infection ravaged her body while she was Thor’s captive. When either Loki or Fenrir paid attention to her breasts she worried over their slightly deflated appearance and wondered if they would ever return to their former glory. In pregnancy, though, her confidence is raised to a new level, as though her breasts filling with milk and her growing belly carrying its precious cargo in a protective coccoon of fluid gives a higher purpose to her new appearance. She feels sensual and desired, utterly self-assured and in awe of her own body. Often when she has a window of free time or when one of the men draws her a hot bath and orders her to soak she will spend it exploring and appreciating each new curve and crevice, acquainting herself with the most sensitive and responsive places, sometimes bringing herself to an easy climax.

Now she beckons Loki with a crooked finger to lie down on the bed and straddles him while Fen strokes her back with his claws, drawing her lips and tongue down his lithe body until she reaches her target and makes a long lick up the underside of his throbbing cock. On all fours with her arse and pussy proudly exposed to the cool night air she takes Loki in her mouth while Fen guides himself inside her, nudging her forward onto Loki's length as he does. She moans around him as Fenrir growls from behind and digs his claws into her hips, Loki's low groans spurring her on. As his knot begins to grow it grinds against her clit and she pushes back against him with desperate cries until Fenrir holds her still and rubs her with short thrusts, making her body jerk and spasm as she comes undone, his fur shining in the dim light as it is soaked with her essence.

Loki smoothes her hair back as she gasps for breath, her delicate fingers still slowly pumping his cock. He swipes the drop of precum from his tip and presses his thumb to her lips where she sucks it into her mouth and cleans off the salty liquid with her tongue. When Fenrir resumes his measured thrusts Anthea turns her attention to Loki’s balls, exploring the sack with her mouth and tongue while her hand works his shaft. His head falls back into the pillows, his long fingers tugging gently at her hair as she drives him toward the edge with her teasing and tasting.

Abruptly Fenrir withdraws and strokes down her spine with his claws. “Turn over, little one,” he growls into her ear, the his warm breath tickling her skin until she breaks out in goosebumps.   
Lying back on the pillows she watches Fenrir raise and separate her legs, pushing his thick shaft inside before he begins rocking back and forth, his arms supporting her hips. Thea moans at the fullness as he inches the knot beyond her opening and makes his movements more shallow, grunting as he holds back his orgasm. Loki kneels beside her and flutters his fingers on her clit while stroking his cock with the other hand, watching her writhe and cry out, her hands grasping the sheets and Loki’s thigh. She delights in being used this way, loves to have them both glaze her milky skin with their thick cum and leave her dazed and stretched to her limit, yet she never feels uncared for. She feels their love equally, their commitment to make her and the children happy and safe.

Loki’s ministrations become more urgent and forceful and as she waits for the warmth of his seed she feels Fenrir pulsate and explode deep in her cunt, spilling out and pooling beneath her as Loki’s fingers spread it around her clit. Her walls grip him as stars dance in front of her eyes and she bucks against the stimulation, the tortuous rubbing on her sensitive bud only slowing when her breasts and stomach are bathed in Loki’s semen. He rubs out the final drops on her hips while kissing her tenderly, sucking the air from her lungs as she comes down. When he lies beside her Fenrir releases her legs and covers her body with his, his seed still seeping into her channel and out around his shaft as he nuzzles and kisses her thoroughly.

The following month the final addition to their family arrives, delivered in the dead of night with Loki supporting Thea’s back and Fenrir guiding her tiny body into the world before there is time to contact the midwife. Her fine, delicate features are more human than the twins and her hair is auburn, her lips rosy red, and her downy fur has a blonde tint. As she suckles at Thea’s breast for the first time Fenrir cleans the baby while Loki massages her back.   
“You name this one,” Fenrir says softly. “Anything you like.”  
“Clio,” Anthea says without hesitation. “I named my first baby doll Clio and always said I’d use it.”  
“Clio it is,” he says, kissing her forehead. “You make beautiful babies.”  
“We make beautiful babies,” Thea corrects him. “All of us.”  
“We do,” Loki says. “But you do all the work.”  
“Evidently I was built for breeding,” Thea says under her breath.

  
  


The End.

 


End file.
